Game Breaker!
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Setelah sekian lama berhenti, kini sang Professional Gamers bangkit untuk menyelamatkan sang adik yang terjebak didalam SAO, Rintangan tiap rintangan terus ia lewati untuk menyelamatkan sang adik, akankah ia bisa melewatinya? (Warn : Inside) (Chapter #4 Updated!)
1. Welcome To Sword Art Online!

' _Ini adalah waktunya untuk siaran MMO minggu ini!'_

' _Kita akan memulainya dengan sebuah video promosi'_

' _yang merupakan rekaman dari perilisan minggu lalu'_

' _Sword Art Online!'_

' _Orang orang yang berada disini sudah tiga hari!'_

' _Menakjubkan!'_

' _Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Gamers yang lainnya bukan?'_

' _Hari ini dalam siaran MMO, kita akan memperkenalkan game Sword Art Online!'_

' _Game ini dibuat oleh penemu NerveGear, yaitu Kayaba Akihiko'_

' _Game ini merupakan game VR MMORPG yang paling ditunggu-tunggu dan paling diminati!'_

' _Para Beta Tester pun mengatakan bahwa game ini sangat luar biasa!'_

' _Game ini tersedia dalam 10.000 Copy saja dan langsung habis dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam!'_

' _Luar biasa!'_

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::** **Game Breaker!** **::**

 **Naruto** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sword Art Online** Reki Kawahara

Saya tidak memiliki apapun unsur Anime, Chara dan sebagainya, saya hanya memakainya hanya untuk keperluan Fic saya

 **Genre :** Action-Adventure, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, A bit of Comedy

 **Pair :**? x ? (Locked)

 **Rating :** T+ For Story

 **Warning :** Typo, Miss-Typo, OOC (Maybe), Humor!Gagal, Game!Theme, tidak sesuai EYD, tanda Baca yang berantakan!, dll

Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Fiction ini, ini hanya sekedar Fiksi yang tergambar di pikiranku dan kurealisasikan dalam bentuk cerita dengan tujuan hanya untuk kepuasan tersendiri dan juga untuk memuaskan nafsu membaca para Reader ^_^

So...Happy Reading!

 **::**

 **::**

 **:: Chapter #1 : Welcome to Sword Art Online! ::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **:: Naruto's POV ::**

"Haah... lagi lagi siaran tentang Game"

Mataku memutar bosan saat melihat siaran Tv yang menyiarkan tentang game keluaran terbaru, aku mulai bosan, aku lalu mengambil cemilan yang berada di meja tepat didepan tempatku duduk lalu memakannya

"Naruto-Oniisan!"

Kepalaku menoleh kesamping saat mendengar suara feminim memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak laki laki, aku lalu tersenyum saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu kini berada disampingku, mata onyx nya yang indah dengan senyum yang bertengger diwajahnya

"Ohayou, Suguha-chan!"

Ucapku sambil menyebut namanya dengan senyuman yang kulempar padanya, dia adalah Kirigaya Suguha, dia adalah Imouto-ku yang sangat kusayangi dan juga Imouto dari Kirigaya Kazuto, yang merupakan Otouto-ku

Mungkin beberapa kalian sedikit bingung dengan kalimat diatas, akan kujelaskan, Aku, Uzumaki Naruto merupakan anak angkat dari keluarga Kirigaya

Dahulu saat umurku berumur empat tahun, saat itu mungkin Suguha berumur dua tahun dan Kazuto berbeda setahun denganku, namun aku lebih tua darinya, aku pernah menyelamatkan Kazuto yang hampir tertabrak mobil yang ugal ugalan dijalan raya, aku berhasil menyelamatkannya dengan mendorongnya, namun akulah yang menjadi korban karena aku yang akhirnya tertabrak mobil itu, dan mobil itu langsung kabur

Singkat cerita, aku dibawa oleh keluarga Kirigaya ke rumah sakit, keadaanku saat itu bisa dikatakan sangat parah, bahkan salah satu kakiku patah karena tertabrak mobil itu, mereka merawatku dan menjagaku dirumah sakit, dan saat mereka tahu kalau aku yatim piatu dan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, mereka akhirnya menangkatku sebagai anak mereka

Namun yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu, toh menurutku masa lalu tidak terlalu berguna, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa lalu, dan kau hanya bisa mengenangnya sebagai kenangan manis maupun pahit dalam ingatan saja

"Kau sudah sarapan, Suguha-chan?"

Tanyaku padanya dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Suguha, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat respon dari Suguha, yah Okaa-sama hari ini memang berangkat kerja sangat pagi, wajar saja kalau ia tak sempat membuatkan sarapan untuk para anak anaknya, aku memaklumi hal itu

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan sarapan spesial untukmu!"

Ujarku berdiri sambil mengelus surai hitamnya dengan lembut, membuat Suguha menutup sebelah matanya menikmati perlakuanku padanya, ia lalu tersenyum padaku sambil menarik tanganku dan berjalan kearah dapur, ia juga sempat memanggil Kazuto saat kami melewati tangga yang menuju kamarnya, kamarnya berada dilantai atas

"Onii-chan! Ayo makan!"

..

..

..

..

"Silahkan dimakan! Suguha-chan!"

Aku lalu menaruh makanan diatas meja makan yang tepat berada didepan Suguha, alisku sedikit terangkat sebelah saat ia tengah melamun, aku lalu memegang bahunya sekedar untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya

"Ada yang membuat pikiranmu terganggu? Suguha-chan?"

Suguha menggeleng pelan merespon pertanyaanku, aku hanya menghela nafas, aku tahu kalau dia tengah menunggu Onii-chan nya itu bangun dan mengajaknya sarapan bersama namun Kazuto belum juga bangun, dasar Kazuto! Ia tidak bisa menghargai perasaan Imouto-ku ini

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan Kazuto no baka itu, sebaiknya kau sarapan dahulu!"

Ucapku sambil mengelus surai hitamnya, membuatnya memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan lembutku, akhirnya ia tidak melamun lagi dan wajahnya kembali tersenyum menikmati sarapan paginya

"Kau makan sangat lahap, Suguha-chan!"

Aku kini duduk di tempat duduk disamping mejaku, tanganku menopang daguku sambil melihat Suguha yang dengan lahapnya ia memakan sarapan paginya, entah kenapa hatiku menghangat saat melihatnya sarapan dengan lahap

"Habisnya enak sih, Masakan Naruto-Oniisan memang yang terbaik!"

Aku hanya tersenyum saat mendengar responnya, yah aku juga tersenyum melihatnya makan dengan lahap, ia bisa dikatakan memiliki porsi makanan yang cukup banyak, memiliki tubuh yang proporsional, tubuhnya juga memiliki tinggi yang setara dengan siswa Junior Highschool ditahun kedua, aku heran kenapa ia tidak gemuk padahal makannya banyak, kurasa semua nutrisi yang berasal dari makanan yang ia makan menumpuk di... Etooo... Arggh! Aku bahkan memikirkan hal mesum pada adikku sendiri! Dasar bodoh!"

Aku lalu mengalihkan perhatianku pada wajahnya, kembali aku tersenyum saat melihatnya sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan menyodorkan mangkuk kosong dan sumpit itu kearahku, aku tertawa pelan saat melihat sebutir nasi yang masih menempel di pipinya, dasar...

"Kau makan dengan terlalu semangat, Suguha-chan!"

Aku lalu mengambil butiran nasi yang menempel di pipinya lalu memakannya, membuat wajah Suguha sedikit memerah atas perlakuanku, aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil mangkuk kosong dan sumpitnya untuk kubawa ke wastafel untuk mencucinya

"Suguha-chan, sebaiknya kau memanggil Onii-chan-mu itu, dia dari tadi tidak keluar keluar dari kamarnya"

Suguha lalu menuruti perintahku untuk memanggil Kazuto, yah aku sedikit bingung dengan Kazuto, aku tahu kalau dia sangat menyukai game, entah itu bergenre RPG, Action, Adventure, terlebih pada MMORPG, tapi kebiasaannya untuk mengurung diri dikamar tidaklah baik, lama kelamaan ia akan menjadi seorang Hikkikomori, atau bahkan yang lebih parah lagi, ia akan menjadi seorang NEET

Ngomong-ngomong soal Game, aku juga sangat mahir dalam game, entah itu RPG, MMORPG, Action-Adventure, Online-FPS, dan bermacam macam game lainnya, dan didalam game, aku selalu menggunakan nickname "Kitsune" yang bisa diartikan sebagai rubah

Bagiku, menaklukan sebuah game adalah hal yang mudah, selama aku bermain game, aku hanya baru kalah dua kali, yang pertama aku kalah dalam game Online-FPS, itu karena aku bertarung dengan Player Professional yang melakukan Cheat, dasar, bahkan jika aku mau, aku hanya perlu mengubah data game dan beberapa database game tersebut jika aku ingin berbuat hal curang, namun aku terlalu malas untuk melakukannya, dan kekalahanku yang lainnya nanti saja kuceritakan

Aku juga terkadang sering mengutak-atik beberapa game, entah itu game offline maupun online, namun kebanyakan game offline, aku sangat menyukai hal seperti itu, mengedit beberapa file database, memahami beberapa bahasa program yang digunakan dalam game tersebut, menganalisa game offline yang terdapat beberapa bug dan memperbaikinya, bahkan terkadang aku memodifikasi beberapa game offline, entah itu dalam bahasa game nya sendiri, Texture, ataupun hal yang lainnya

Namun untuk sekarang, aku tidak lagi bermain game, bisa dikatakan aku berhenti dalam bermain game, aku sekarang lebih fokus kearah tugas tugasku, walaupun sering kuluangkan waktuku untuk mengutak-atik game

"Ohayou, Naruto..."

Aku menoleh kebelakang saat suara Kazuto terdengar ditelingaku, mataku sedikit menyipit saat ia mulai menguap, ternyata ia baru saja bangun tidur, dasar!

Aku lalu menatap Suguha yang berada dibelakangnya, ia menatapku sambil kedua tangannya yang melakukan gestur seolah mengatakan 'Onii-chan baru saja bangun' membuatku mengangguk, aku lalu mengambil sendok sayur yang terbuat dari stainless dan berjalan kearah Kazuto

'Bleetak!'

"Lagi-lagi kau bangun kesiangan! Makanya jangan begadang karena game!"

Aku memukul kepala Kazuto dengan sendok sayur yang kupegang namun aku tidak memukulnya dengan kuat namun tetap agak sedikit sakit, ia meringis sambil memegang kepalanya sambil menatapku dengan tajam, sedangkan Suguha hanya bisa tertawa kecil

"Ittaii... kau tidak punya perasaaan, Naruto!"

"Kau yang tidak punya perasaan Kazuto, kau tahu, Suguha-chan tadi menunggumu bangun hanya untuk mengajakmu sarapan bersama, apa kau menghargai perasaannya?"

Ujarku membantah ucapan Kazuto sambil bersidekap dada, sedangkan Suguha yang mendengar ucapanku hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah, yah dia memang sangat menyayangi Onii-chan nya itu hingga membuatnya mau menunggu Kazuto yang masih tertidur hanya untuk sarapan bersama

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Kulihat Kazuto mulai membalikkan badannya dan menghadap kearah Suguha, ia lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya menyamakan tinggi badan Suguha

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sugu.."

Aku tersenyum saat Kazuto mengelus elus rambut Suguha dengan lembut sama halnya yang seperti kulakukan, Suguha juga terlihat menikmatinya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah

"Kalau begitu kau mandi sana, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagimu diatas meja, aku akan berangkat dengan Suguha-chan"

Ucapku sambil menaruh sendok sayur kembali ketempatnya, aku menyuruh Kazuto untuk mandi, toh ini juga sudah siang, aku juga sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya agar ia tidak repot repot membuatnya, toh dia juga akan sekolah bukan? Kazuto lalu menuruti perkataanku dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi

Aku lalu mengajak Suguha untuk berangkat bersama, awalnya ia terdiam saat aku mengajaknya, hah... aku hanya menghela nafas lelah

"Kau mau berangkat sekolah bersama Kazuto? Suguha-chan?"

Ia menangguk dengan pelan, lagi lagi aku menghela nafas, Imouto-ku ini sangat baik dan sangat menyayangi Onii-chan nya itu, Aku lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin berangkat bersamanya"

"Itekimasu!"

..

..

..

..

..

"Sial! Aku belum mengerjakan PR ku!"

"Hei? Kau sedang apa?"

"Boleh kupinjam konsol game milikmu?"

Menghela nafas lelah, aku mulai memasuki kelasku, yah aku saat ini sekolah Senior Highschool ditahun pertama, Kazuto juga berada di sekolah Senior Highschool ditahun yang sama denganku walaupun umur kami berbeda satu tahun, namun sayangnya aku dan Kazuto berbeda sekolah

Aku mengabaikan obrolan obrolan para siswa lain yang sedikit menganggu telingaku, yah bisa dikatakan aku sangat sulit untuk berbicara, namun jika aku diajak bicara, aku pasti nyambung dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan

"Naruto-kun?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang saat namaku dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat feminim, bibirku melengkung pertanda tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilku saat ini

"Konichiwa, Asuna!"

Dialah Asuna, gadis yang baik yang juga cantik dan lembut, berambut panjang caramel dengan iris mata yang senada dengan rambut indahnya, senyumnya merekah saat ia menatapku membuatku sedikit memerah

Yah, tak terelakkan lagi, aku memang menyukai Asuna sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, sifatnya yang baik dan lembut, selalu ramah pada siapapun, senyumnya yang selalu terpampang di wajah cantiknya yang selalu buat hari hariku berwarna

"A-ada apa, Asuna?"

Dia kini menatapku membuatku sedikit agak gugup, dia lalu mendekatiku dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku, oh Asuna, bisa bisanya kau khawatir padaku

"Kau terlihat lemas sekali Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak sakit?"

"Tenang saja, Aku baik baik saja kok!"

Ucapku meyakinkan dirinya, dia lalu kembali tersenyum padaku

"Nee Naruto-kun, apa kau akan memainkan game SAO saat pulang nanti?"

Aku menghela nafas, yah bisa dikatakan Asuna adalah salah satu Gamers perempuan yang bisa diajak ngobrol denganku, awalnya aku sedikit heran padanya, bukankah beberapa perempuan tidak menyukai game? Dia malah kebalikannya

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak, lagipula aku belum membeli NerveGear dan Software SAO untuk memainkannya"

Kulihat wajah Asuna sedikit kecewa, aku hanya menggaruk kepala belakangku sambil tertawa pelan, yah kurasa Asuna berharap dapat bermain denganku bukan?

"Sudahlah, bukankah banyak orang yang memainkan game populer itu? Bahkan adikku juga sepertinya akan bermain game itu"

"Tapi, apa benar kau tidak sakit? Wajahmu sedikit pucat loh!"

Wajah Asuna mendekat ke wajahku membuatku kembali gugup dan semburat merah yang muncul dipipiku, aku hanya menggeleng pelan mencoba meyakinkan Asuna bahwa aku memanglah tidak sakit

"Baiklah, Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan dariku, Naruto-kun"

Ucapnya halus padaku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum membalas ucapannya

..

..

..

..

 **:: Kazuto's POV ::**

"Tadaima!"

Kini aku sudah pulang dari sekolahku, membuka pintu rumah sambil mengucapkan bahwa aku sudah pulang, aku memang sengaja untuk pulang lebih awal karena aku ingin mencoba game baru yang saat ini tengah diminati dan game yang sangat menakjubkan, yaitu Sword Art Online!

Tak ada balasan saat aku mengucapkan bahwa aku pulang, aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangku, yah kalau dipikir sih ini memang belum waktunya pulang bagi anak sekolahan, Naruto masih berada disekolahnya sama halnya dengan Sugu yang juga berada disekolah, Okaa-san juga kurasa masih belum pulang dari kerjanya

Menutup pintu rumah, aku lalu naik kelantai atas karena dilantai ataslah kamarku berada, sesampainya didepan pintu kamarku, aku lalu membuka pintu dengan memutar knop pintu lalu mendorongnya kedalam

'cklek...'

Aku lalu memasuki kamarku dan duduk diatas kasur, mataku kini tertuju pada sebuah majalah yang berada diatas meja PC milikku, aku lalu mengambilnya dan membuka halaman demi halaman majalah itu, hingga aku berhenti saat melihat sebuah biodata seseorang

"Kayaba Akihiko.."

Ucapku saat melihat judul besar dari salah satu halaman di majalah itu, aku lalu membaca detail dari biografi itu, setelah beberapa menit aku membaca majalah itu, aku kembali menaruhnya ke atas meja, dan kini pandanganku beralih ke sebuah alat berbentuk helm yang merupakan sebuah konsol game untuk game yang bernama Sword Art Online, itu adalah Nerve Gear

'grep!'

Aku mengambil NerveGear itu, aku lalu berbaring di kasur sambil memasangkan NerveGear itu ke kepalaku, sebelum aku benar benar memainkan game bernama Sword Art Online itu, aku menyentuh seluruh tubuhku untuk mengkalibrasikannya kedalam game, setelah itu aku siap untuk masuk kedalam dunia Sword Art Online, dunia Virtual yang aku tunggu tunggu!

"Link Start!"

Pandanganku mulai mengabur menjadi abu abu, dipandanganku, kini tengah melewati warna warna yang acak, beberapa pop up yang muncul dengan tulisan ok, aku hanya diam menunggu menu selanjutnya hingga kini muncul menu untuk memilih bahasa dalam game

Aku lalu memilih bahasa Japanese dalam game SAO tersebut, lagipula memang tidak ada bahasa lain selain bahasa jepang, setelah itu muncul pop up untuk memasukkan Account dan Password, aku hanya perlu berpikir untuk mengisi Account dan Password itu karena NerveGear sudah terintegrasi dengan otakku

Setelah mengisi Account dan Password, kembali muncul pop up yang berisi bahasa jepang yang jika diterjemahkan bahasa inggris sebagai berikut

 **::** **Create Character** **::**

 **Beta Character is Available!**

 **You want to use this Character?**

 **:: Kirito (M) ::**

 **:: Yes :: :: No ::**

Aku lalu memilih **Yes** untuk melanjutkan game, yah aku memang Beta Tester sebelum Game Sword Art Online dirilis, wajar saja kalau sebelumnya aku sudah mempunyai karakter SAO, setelah memilih **Yes** , pandanganku menjadi gelap, dan muncul tulisan

 **:: Welcome to Sword Art Online!** **::**

Setelah hilangnya tulisan tersebut, pandanganku kini berjalan cepat melewati Kristal Kristal berwarna biru yang melewatiku, setelah itu pandanganku menjadi putih, dan muncul pecahan pecahan cahaya dipandanganku

'Deg!'

Dan akhirnya, aku kini memasuki Dunia SAO, aku masih mengedipkan mataku, sambil memandangi sekitarku yang ternyata sudah banyak Player lain yang Login kedalam game ini

"Akhirnya! Aku kembali kedunia ini!"

..

..

..

 **:: 1st Floor : Beginner Town ::**

'drap... drap...'

Kini aku tengah berlari, aku sangat senang saat bisa kembali ke dunia Virtual yang dipenuhi dengan pedang ini, aku terus berlari melewati beberapa NPC yang tengah menjual item, entah itu Item normal, Valuable Item, Usable item, tak jarang juga yang menjual berbagai senjata seperti Rapier, Light Axe, Spear, Long Sword, Light Sword dan bermacam macam lainnya

"Nee, Ayo ikut Party bersamaku!"

"Wah, jadi ini dunia SAO!"

"Menakjubkan!"

Aku tersenyum saat melihat beberapa orang yang mengobrol dengan obrolan mereka masing masing, aku terus berlari dengan cepat hingga membuat seseorang menoleh kearahku dan berlari dibelakangku

"Hei! Kau yang berlari!"

"Aku?"

Aku berhenti berlari dan berbalik menghadap kearahnya, ia lalu berhenti berlari didepanku dan terlihat sangat kelelahan

"Kau berlari dengan cepat seolah kau mengetahui tempat ini, Kau seorang Beta Tester?"

"Ya, begitulah"

Ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku membuatnya sedikit senang, ia seorang Player yang sama sepertiku, tubuhnya agak tinggi dariku dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah gelap dengan ikat kepala berwarna merah dengan aksen garis berwarna emas disebelah kanan

"Aku Klein, senang bertemu denganmu"

"Aku Kirito, jadi? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu"

Ia lalu mendekati sambil memegang tanganku seolah memohon padaku

"Ini hari pertamaku dalam game ini, jadi tolong, ajari aku dasarnya"

..

..

..

 **:: 1st Floor : Beginner Town, West Field ::**

"Ittee..."

Aku tertawa pelan saat Klein lagi lagi diserang oleh para monster kecil berbentuk babi liar itu, aku tersenyum simpul, mengeluarkan pedangku dan berjalan kearahnya, kulihat HP Bar miliknya yang berubah menjadi kuning, yah, ia terlalu bersemangat untuk mengalahkan babi itu hingga tidak memikirkan HP Bar miliknya sendiri

"Klein, Kau hanya butuh gerakan awal untuk mengeluarkan Sword Skill milikmu"

"Gerakan awal?"

Aku lalu melakukan kuda kuda saat monster berbentuk babi liar itu perlahan berlari kearahku, setelah terasa Sword Skill ku dapat kugunakan, aku langsung melesat kearah babi itu dan menebasnya

"Hyaa!"

'Craaass!'

Babi itu terkena serangan telak dariku, perlahan ia terjatuh ketanah dan HP Bar nya pun menurun menjadi merah dan habis, akhirnya babi itu pun menghilang menjadi pecahan cahaya

"Begitulah caranya!"

Klein menatapku dengan tatapan kagum, ia lalu melakukan apa yang aku lakukan sebelumnya, ketika pedang yang dia pegang bercahaya, ia lalu menyerang sosok monster babi yang lain

"Hyaaatt!"

'Craaass!'

Klein berhasil menyerang salah satu babi itu hingga HP Bar nya kosong dan lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya, lalu muncul pop up reward karena ia berhasil mengalahkan babi itu, ia lalu melompat kegirangan saking senangnya, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya senang

"Arigatou! Kirito!"

"Douitta! Aku juga senang membantumu"

"Lain kali, kita akan bersama lagi Kirito, saat ini aku ingin Logout, perutku sangat lapar..."

Aku tertawa pelan saat suara perutnya terdengar di indra pendengaranku, ia lalu berjalan meninggalkanku lalu melakukan gestur tangan dari atas kebawah untuk membuka menu player, akupun juga pergi, namun...

"Eh? Tombol Logout nya hilang?"

Kepalaku menoleh kebelakang saat Klein merasakan keanehan pada menu Playernya, aku lalu mendekatinya sambil mengeluarkan menu playerku untuk melihatnya sendiri

"Coba perhatikan baik baik, tombolnya ada-"

'Hi-hilang?'

Mataku membulat sempurna, apakah ini bug? Aku rasa ini sebuah bug, namun bukankah jika memang masih ada bug, para Game Master sudah memperbaikinya bukan? saat masih tahap Beta, SAO sudah dilengkapi dengan tombol Logout sebelumnya, bukankah sebuah kesalahan besar jika tidak ada tombol logout pada SAO dengan Versi yang sudah siap untuk dimainkan?

"Kurasa ini adalah Bug, orang orang yang mengelola Server kurasa saat ini sedang menggila!"

Ucap Klein meyakinkanku, yah sedikit membuatku tenang, namun kembali aku memikirkan hal yang bermasalah ini, apa benar ini Bug? Aku lalu meminta bantuan dari GM untuk menanyakan hal ini lewat menu player, namun tak ada balasan apapun

"Eh? Kenapa dengan tubuhku?"

Aku terkejut saat tubuh Klein dilapisi dengan cahaya putih kebiruan, tubuhku juga sama sepertinya, tak lama kemudia lonceng yang berada tepat ditengah Beginner Town berbunyi, aku dan Klein pun diteleport secara paksa

'Teleport? Ada apa dengan semua ini?'

..

..

..

..

 **:: 1st Floor : Beginner Town ::**

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kenapa semua orang dikumpulkan disini?"

"Apa ini sebuah Event?"

Aku kini berada di Beginner Town ditempat yang sama saat pertama kali aku Login di SAO, semua orang sekitar 10.000 Player dikumpulkan disini, Klein juga berada disampingku dengan wajah yang kebingungan, semua player dikumpulkan dalam satu tempat, apa tidak lag untuk sebuah game yang masih versi baru? Ah untuk apa aku memikirkan hal tersebut

"Lihatlah!"

Seseorang berteriak dan menunjuk kearah langit, aku juga ikut melihat kearah langit, disana terlihat seperti tulisan "Warning"yang dilapisi dengan cahaya berwarna merah, cahaya tipis berwarna merah itupun langsung mengurung kami semua layaknya sebuah Kekkai

"Apa ini!"

"Ini menyeramkan!"

Hampir semua orang berteriak ketakutan, Klein juga sepertinya penasaran apa yang terjadi disini, sedangkan aku masih bingung, ada apa semua ini, apa ada sebuah Announcement untuk semua player?

Dari kekkai berwarna merah tersebut, keluarlah cairan berwarna merah layaknya darah dari celah celah kekkai merah tersebut membentuk sebuah figur bertubuh layaknya Shinigami namun dengan jubah berwarna merah serta wajah yang tak terlihat

" _Wahai Player!"_

" _Selamat datang di duniaku!"_

" _Namaku Kayaba Akihiko, dan saat ini hanya aku yang dapat mengontrol dunia ini"_

Aku terkejut saat Shinigami merah raksasa yang berada didepannya ini adalah Kayaba Akihiko, dia yang merupakan Developer dari game VRMMORPG yang luar biasa ini? Bahkan para player lain pun tak menyangka bahwa dia itu Kayaba Akihiko

" _Kuyakin kalian menyadari bahwa tombol Logout telah hilang dari menumu..."_

" _Namun kuyakinkan bahwa ini bukanlah Bug"_

" _Aku ulangi, tak ada Bug..."_

" _Ini adalah Fitur dari Sword Art Online"_

" _Kalian tidak bisa men-Logout SAO dari diri kalian sendiri, dan tak ada seorang pun dari luar yang dapat mematikan atau melepaskan NerveGear kalian"_

" _Jika ini dilakukan, Transmitter yang berada didalam NerveGear akan beraksi seperti Microwave yang sangat kuat dan menghancurkan otakmu, dengan kata lain kalian akan mati"_

Aku mengeratkan tanganku dengan kepalan yang sangat kuat, ternyata ini bukanlah bug seperti yang aku duga, ada rasa dari diriku seperti rasa ketakutan, bahkan beberapa playerpun ketakutan yang luar biasa saat menyadari bahwa mereka tidak bisa logout dan akan mati saat melepas NerveGear secara paksa oleh orang luar

" _Mungkin kalian tak percaya, namun sudah beberapa player yang memiliki keluarga, teman dan rekannya yang mencabut NerveGearnya, alhasil sekitar 213 Player langsung hilang dari Aincrad maupun didunia nyata!"_

Aku menatap tak percaya ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Kayaba, sekitar 213 player yang lenyap, jadi mereka benar benar mati? Untuk apa dia melakukan semua ini?

" _Ini penting untuk diingat, jika HP milikmu menjadi kosong, maka avatarmu akan hilang dari Aincrad ini dan hilang didunia nyata, NerveGear akan langsung menghancurkan otakmu"_

" _Hanya ada satu cara untuk keluar dari Game ini..."_

 _"Yaitu selesaikan game ini!"_

Mataku membulat sempurna saat mendengar ucapan Kayaba tadi, bukankah itu sangat mustahil? Aku yang seorang Beta Tester pun baru hanya bisa mencapai lantai ke dua belas, itupun membutuhkan waktu sebulan

" _Saat ini, kalian berada di lantai terbawah di Aincrad, jika kalian melakukan Dungeon dan mengalahkan Boss dilantai tersebut, kalian akan bisa melanjutkan kelantai selanjutnya, kalahkan Boss terakhir dilantai 100, maka kalian akan berhasil keluar dari Game ini!"_

Semua orang kini menjadi terkejut, mereka banyak yang berkomentar, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang merasa bingung, dan beberapa dari mereka pun menyadari bahwa tak ada seorang pun Beta Tester yang sampai di lantai terakhir itu

" _Untuk tambahan, aku sudah memberikan Item spesial untuk kalian, jadi lihatlah diri kalian!"_

Mendengar ucapannya, aku lalu membuka menu player milikku untuk melihat item apa yang diberikannya, sebelah alisku terangkat saat sebuah item yang bernama "Kagami" yang jika diartikan maka artinya adalah cermin

"Haaahh!"

"Eh?"

Beberapa orang langsung dilapisi cahaya berwarna putih kebiruan saat mereka menggunakan cermin itu, dirikupun juga dilapisi oleh cahaya berwarna putih membuat tempat ini menjadi terang seketika dengan penuh cahaya

"Kirito, Kau tak apa?"

Aku langsung bingung saat kini disampingku muncul seseorang yang berbeda, sebelumnya disampingku adalah Klein, player lain juga kini kebingungan saat Avatar mereka menjadi berubah, bahkan sebelumnya ada seorang player avatar perempuan berganti menjadi laki laki setelah memakai cermin tadi, ternyata dia Hode

"Kau Kirito! "Kau Klein?"

Klein menatapku kebingungan

"Scan, NerveGear melindungi kepala kita, jadi SAO membuat Avatar kita menjadi wajah diri kita sendiri lewat data yang didapatkan oleh NerveGear"

"Untuk apa Semua ini?"

Klein dan beberapa Player lain kebingungan sambil bertanya bahwa untuk apa semua ini, aku lalu menoleh kearah Kayaba Akihiko yang kurasa akan menjelaskannya

" _Mungkin beberapa dari kalian bertanya, kenapa Developer dari Sword Art Online dan NerveGear berbuat sejauh ini?"_

" _Tujuanku sudah terpenuhi untuk membuat game ini dan bermain didalamnya.."_

" _Dan ini adalah Official Tutorial terakhir dari Sword Art Online!"_

" _Aku berharap besar pada kalian..."_

Setelah selesai berbicara, Kayaba Akihiko lalu perlahan menghilang diikuti dengan Kekkai berwarna merah yang juga ikut menghilang, setelah beberapa detik menghilangnya Kayaba, para Player berteriak ketakutan

"Tolong! Selamatkan Aku!"

"Bagaimana ini?!"

"Arrrggg!"

Semua orang terlihat sedikit stress, aku lalu teringat seseorang, seorang kakak yang juga seorang Gamers, orang yang mengerti tentang game, orang yang anti dengan namanya cheat, dan orang yang bahkan pernah meretas sebuah game, apakah ia juga disini?

'Naruto-Oniisan! Tasukete!'

..

..

..

..

 **:: Naruto's POV ::**

"Hah?!"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku, tatapan mataku kosong dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut, aku merasa ada seseorang yang tengah berteriak memanggil namaku, kenapa ini?

"Naruto-Oniisan? Kau tak apa?"

Aku menoleh kesamping saat kulihat Suguha yang duduk disofa yang sama denganku, aku hanya menggeleng pelan agar membuatnya tidak terlalu khawatir padaku

"Aku tak apa, hanya saja aku sedikit melamun"

Dia menghelas nafas, aku sedikit senang saat ia mengkhawatirkan kakaknya ini, aku lalu mengambil remote Tv yang berada diatas meja untuk mengganti channel Tv ke channel yang lain

'tut'

" _Breaking News!"_

" _Saat ini, terjadi sebuah Insiden dari sebuah Game yang baru baru ini populer, yaitu Sword Art Online!"_

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, sedangkan Suguha terlihat cuek dengan berita yang disiarkan di Tv, yah dia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan game

" _Sebuah insiden dimana para Player game Sword Art Online tidak bisa bangun dari kesadarannya, beberapa pendapat mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa Logout dari game tersebut hingga membuat kesadaran mereka terjebak dalam sebuah Game"_

" _Bahkan kini, sekitar 200 lebih orang meninggal akibat para keluarga maupun sahabat mereka yang mencabut NerveGear para Pemain Sword Art Online secara paksa!"_

" _Sampai saat ini, pihak berwajib sedang menyelidiki insiden dibalik semua ini, dan pihak yang bersalah yang merupakan developer dari Sword Art Online dan NerveGear, Kayaba Akihiko kini menghilang tak meninggalkan jejak"_

Mataku membulat sempurna saat mendengar berita ini, aku lalu berdiri dengan wajah yang masih terkejut, Suguha menatapku dengan tatapan yang agak bingung

"Ada apa, Naruto-Oniisan?"

"Kazuto?!"

"Kenapa dengan Onii-chan?"

"D-Dia? Dia tengah memainkan Sword Art Online!"

' _Dan juga! Apakah Asuna juga terjebak didalam SAO?!'_

Suguha langsung menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak kalah terkejut denganku, aku lalu menarik tangan Imouto-ku itu untuk berlari kelantai atas dan menuju ke kamar Kazuto, kami berdua lalu mendobrak pintu kamar Kazuto yang dikunci

'Braaakk!'

Mataku membulat sempurna saat kini, didepan mataku sendiri, Kazuto tengah dalam keadaan berbaring dengan NerveGear yang melindungi kepalanya, sedangkan Suguha yang melihat Kazuto langsung mendekatinya

"Onii-chan! Bangun!"

"jangan Suguha!"

Aku menghentikan aksi Suguha saat ia hendak mencabut NerveGear dari kepala Kazuto, saat ia tahu aku menghentikannya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah, yah walaupun sebenarnya aku disini yang benar

"Kenapa Naruto-Oniisan menghentikanku!"

"Kau tidak melihat berita tadi Suguha-chan? Banyak orang yang meninggal karena mereka mencabut NerveGear secara paksa, mungkin kau tidak mengerti tapi tetap akan kujelaskan, NerveGear bekerja dengan cara merangsang otak lewat Transmitter tingkat tinggi, jika kita mencabutnya, maka Transmitter yang bekerja di NerveGear akan merangsang otak hingga ketingkat maksimum karena NerveGear belum sepenuhnya dimatikan, dengan kata lain, otak akan hancur seketika..."

Mendengar penjelasanku yang amat panjang, membuat Suguha menangis dihadapan kakaknya yang tengah berbaring itu, ia menangis sambil menempelkan wajahnya didada bidang Kazuto, membuatku sedikit sedih melihatnya

"Sudahlah Suguha, jangan menangis"

Ucapku membujuknya sambil memegang bahunya, ia menggeleng merespon ucapanku dan tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kazuto, duh... Aku sangat sedih saat Imouto-ku yang sangat kusayangi ini menangis tersedu sedu

Aku kini sedikit pusing dengan keadaan seperti ini, Kazuto yang terjebak dalam SAO, Suguha yang menangis dihadapannya, sedangkan aku? Aku kini tengah kebingungan, aku harus melakukan apa untuk menyelamatkan Kazuto

'Untuk menjalankan SAO, NerveGear membutuhkan Software SAO terlebih dahulu bukan?'

Aku langsung duduk dimeja komputer milik Kazuto, kunyalakan PC Kazuto yang memiliki spesifikasi tinggi itu, aku membuka browser untuk berjelajah diinternet sambil mencari sesuatu

'Sial! NerveGear dan Software SAO milik para korban sudah ditarik secara paksa oleh pihak berwajib'

'Eh? Bukankah aku bisa mencarinya di Black Market?'

Aku langsung mencari sebuah situs gelap yang memperjualkan barang yang berharga dan langka, tak lupa aku menggunakan pengaman dalam browser entah itu menggunakan VPN ataupun yang lain, soalnya dalam Black Market, Privasi harus sangat dijaga agar tidak ingin ada hal yang tidak diinginkan

'Ketemu!'

Aku langsung memberikan sebuah komentar dan sedikit penawaran saat muncul sebuah post yang menjual alat NerveGear dan SAO, beberapa menit setelah negosiasi dalam chat, aku dan orang yang menjual benda itupun setuju, aku lalu menyuruhnya untuk bertemu disuatu tempat untuk melakukan transaksi

Setelah selesai, aku lalu mematikan PC milik Kazuto, kulihat kini Suguha tengah tertidur yang terduduk menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kazuto dengan air mata yang mulai mengering, secara perlahan aku menggerakkan tubuh Suguha agar mudah untuk kugendong, setelah berhasil menggendongnya, aku lalu membawanya ke kamarnya

'ckleek...'

Aku lalu membuka pintu kamar Suguha, agak sedikit gelap karena lampunya belum dihidupkan, setelah kuhidupkan dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan, aku lalu berjalan ke kasur milik Suguha dan membaringkannya disana dan kubalut dengan selimut, aku lalu menghapus air matanya yang mengering dan membelai rambutnya

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Suguha-chan..."

Setelah itu, aku lalu pergi kekamarku, mengambil jacket dan topi hitam untuk kukenakan, aku langsung pergi berjalan keluar rumah untuk melakukan transaksi

'Tunggulah Kazuto! Onii-san akan menyelamatkanmu!"

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Kali ini aku datang dengan Fic baru Crossover antara Naruto x Sword Art Online, dan juga gaya penulisanku yang sedikit kuubah dari sebelumnya

Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Mungkin banyak beberapa istilah dalam Fic ini, kalian bisa meminta bantuan Google untuk mencari artinya, soalnya aku malas untuk menjelaskannya :v

Untuk permulaan, mungkin Note dariku hanya segini saja, mohon Review dan Kritikannya ya untuk gaya penulisanku yang baru ini!

 **:: Account : Kurosaki Kitahara ::**

 **:: Password : ***** ::**

 **:: Log Out ::**


	2. Kembali ke Dunia Game!

**-** **Two Week after SAO Incident**

" _Onii-chan, Bangunlah! Hiks..."_

 _Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu terus menangis sambil sedikit menggerakkan tubuh seorang remaja laki laki yang kini terbaring dirumah sakit dengan sebuah alat yang bernama NerveGear masih melekat dikepalanya_

" _Onii-chan! Hiks..."_

 _Gadis itu terus menangis dan terus menggerakkan tubuh sang laki laki yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak laki laki itu berharap kakaknya itu terbangun dari kesadarannya, seorang remaja berambut pirang yang berada dibelakang gadis itupun sedikit sedih saat melihat gadis itu terus menangis_

" _Suguha-chan, tenanglah..."_

" _Bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat Onii-chan ku dalam keadaan seperti ini, Naruto-Oniisan?!"_

 _Uzumaki Naruto, remaja berambut pirang itu terdiam dengan hati yang sedikit sakit saat Suguha yang merupakan adiknya itu kini membentaknya_

" _Su-Suguha-chan... tenang-"_

" _Diam kau! Kau yang juga seorang kakaknya bahkan hanya bisa diam saja, apa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Onii-chan? Apa kau tidak sedih saat melihat Onii-chan dengan keadaan seperti ini Hah!?"_

 _Naruto kembali terdiam seribu bahasa dengan hati yang terluka saat adiknya kini bahkan membentaknya dengan keras, ia kini menatap Suguha yang terus menangis memanggil Onii-chan nya itu berharap agar kakaknya itu terbangun, Naruto lalu menunduk menutupi ekspresinya saat ini dengan rambut pirangnya_

" _Apa kau tahu Suguha-chan? Apa kau tahu kalau sebenarnya saat ini akulah yang merasa sedih? Kazuto yang terjebak dalam Game, Dan sekarang Imouto-ku yang amat kusayangi kini bahkan membentak diriku dengan keras..."_

 _Suguha langsung menoleh kearah Naruto yang berucap dengan lirih, kedua matanya membulat terkejut saat Naruto yang merupakan kakaknya itu kini tengah menangis sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari iris mata berwarna biru indah tersebut, merasa bersalah pada kakaknya, Suguha langsung berlari kearah Naruto hendak memeluknya_

' _Hug!'_

" _Naruto-Oniisan, Go-Gomennasai! Hiks..."_

 _Suguha langsung menangis dalam pelukan Naruto, Naruto tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di matanya saat Imouto-nya kini mememeluknya dan dengan berani menumpahkan segala kesedihannya dalam pelukan Naruto, Naruto langsung mengelus punggung dan membelai rambut Suguha dengan lembut agar Imouto-nya itu sedikit tenang_

" _Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku... Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu..."_

 _Suguha kembali menangis, ia meluapkan segala kesedihannya pada Naruto, hatinya merasa bersalah saat membentak kakak tertuanya itu, namun karena saking baiknya, Kakaknya memaafkannya dan malah balik meminta maaf padanya, padahal, selama ini Kakak tertuanya itu belum pernah sekalipun berbuat buruk padanya, sungguh! Ia bersyukur memiliki Kakak yang berhati sangat baik_

" _Naruto-Oniisan... Hiks!..."_

" _Tenanglah, Suguha-chan..."_

" _Suguha-chan, Aku berjanji, aku akan menyelamatkan Kazuto untukmu!"_

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::** **Game Breaker!** **::**

 **Naruto** **:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sword Art Online** **:** Reki Kawahara

Saya, **Kurosaki Kitahara** tidak memiliki apapun unsur Anime, Chara dan sebagainya, saya hanya memakainya hanya untuk keperluan Fic saya

 **Main-Genre :** Action-Adventure, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, A bit of Comedy

 **Pair :**? x ? (Coming Soon!)

 **Rating :** T+ For Story

 **Warning :** Typo!, Miss-Typo!, OOC (Maybe), Humor!Gagal, Game!Theme, Semi-Canon!, tidak sesuai EYD, tanda Baca yang berantakan!, dll

Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Fiction ini, ini hanya sekedar Fiksi yang tergambar di pikiranku dan kurealisasikan dalam bentuk cerita dengan tujuan hanya untuk kepuasan tersendiri dan Spesial buat Reader!

So...Happy Reading!

 **::**

 **::**

 **:: Chapter #2 : Kembali Ke Dunia Game! ::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **-** **One Month after SAO Incident**

 **:: Naruto's POV ::**

Telah lewat sebulan sejak insiden yang terjadi di SAO, dan telah sebulan juga aku yang kini terus mencari apa yang salah dalam Software SAO yang kudapat dari Black Market, Kazuto juga sudah dibawa kerumah sakit oleh keluarga Kirigaya, Suguha juga kini tidak terlalu sedih dan menangisi Kakaknya lagi, ia hanya bisa berharap semoga kakaknya itu terbangun dari kesadarannya dan bisa bersamanya lagi

'Click!'

"Sial! Banyak sekali data yang tidak kumengerti..."

Saat ini, tepatnya ditengah malam, aku masih berkutat dengan PC milikku yang tengah mengutak atik Software SAO dengan PC yang kugunakan, didalamnya banyak sekali data data game yang sulit untuk kupahami, dan juga beberapa file ber-ekstensi aneh yang belum bisa kubuka saat ini

Aku bahkan menggunakan beberapa Program untuk mencari celah yang terdapat dalam SAO dan membuka beberapa file database yang terkunci, beberapa file database tersebut adalah data data penting mengenai data status game, database yang digunakan untuk Login dan juga System dari SAO itu sendiri

"Dimana letak kesalahannya?"

Aku terus membuka folder demi folder yang berada dalam System game SAO, beberapa dari folder tersebut hanya berisi file dengan ekstensi yang tidak kuketahui, aku terus menerus mencari folder demi folder yang mungkin berkisar antara 1000 folder yang berada didalam system game SAO tersebut

Sebelumnya juga aku membuka database Game SAO yang digunakan untuk Login, namun dari beberapa database tersebut, tak ada satupun File yang berhubungan dengan Database Logout, beberapa Database Login itu berguna untuk mengenali Account dan Password player serta mem-build character yang baru untuk player yang baru saja memainkan SAO

Aku terus mencari Database tersebut, membuka beberapa file, mencari Registry yang berhubungan, bahkan aku membuka file Configuration setting dari Game SAO untuk mencari Command yang digunakan untuk Logout

"Ini?"

Bingo! Aku sedikit mendapatkan petunjuk database yang kucari, aku mendapatkan petunjuk tersebut lewat beberapa file Configuration setting yang berisi beberapa Command untuk Game SAO

'Click!'

Aku terus mencari Database tersebut berdasarkan petunjuk yang didapatkan dari file Configuration Setting tadi, yah, untuk mencari seperti, ini, dengan cara yang manual akan lebih ampuh daripada menggunakan bantuan dari sebuah Program

"Ketemu!"

Setelah menemukan Lokasi Filenya, aku langsung mencari Database pentingnya dan membukanya, setelah kubuka, banyak sekali bahasa dan kode rumit yang sangat sulit untuk dimengerti, berdasarkan pengetahuanku tentang bahasa pemrograman, mataku terus memperhatikan bagian mana yang bermasalah dari database tersebut walaupun mataku sudah sangat berat dan minta untuk diistirahatkan

"Akhirnya! Dasar Kayaba Akihiko Sialan itu!"

Aku tersenyum saat melihat bagian yang salah dari Database yang kutemukan, yah mungkin terlihat teratur namun ada satu kesalahan dan sulit untuk disadari orang lain, yaitu beberapa Code yang diselipkan dengan Code lain, hal itu membuat fungsi Logout dalam SAO menjadi tidak berfungsi, setelah berhasil diatur sedemikian rupa, aku lalu menyimpannya dan melepas Sofware SAO dari PC milikku, ( _Softwarenya berbentuk kotak, Lihat di Episode 01, kalau gak salah, menit ke 01.13_ )

"Akhirnya selesai juga! Tunggu Aku, Kazuto!"

..

..

..

..

..

'Srakk...'

"Naruto-Oniisan... Ayo bangun!"

Rasa kantuk masih melanda diriku, mataku sedikit terbuka saat cahaya mulai memasuki kamarku, kulihat Suguha yang kini membuka jendela kamarku, merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, ia langsung menoleh dan menatapku dan tersenyum

"Tumben kau mau kekamarku, Suguha-chan..."

Aku lalu bangun dan duduk dipinggir kasur tidurku dan tak lupa untuk merapikan kasurku, rasa kantuk masih melekat padaku hingga membuatku menguap beberapa detik, aku kini menatapnya, yah ia sepertinya sudah mandi, tercium dari harum rambutnya yang sangat wangi, serta Sweater berwarna pink dengan celana jeans pendek sepaha yang ia kenakan, ia lalu duduk disampingku

"Memangnya kenapa? Naruto-Oniisan tidak suka kalau aku kekamarmu?"

"Tidak kok! Aku malah sangat senang kalau Suguha-chan mau main kekamarku!"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Suguha, yah memang bisa dikatakan aku sangat senang kalau Suguha mau mampir ke kamarku, Kamarku tidak selebar kamar Kazuto apalagi kamar Suguha, hanya saja, kamarku kubuat luas karena hanya beberapa benda yang berada dalam kamarku, membuatku sedikit bosan untuk berada dikamar sendirian

"Maaf kalau kamarku sedikit kacau!"

"Kamar rapi seperti ini kau sebut kacau Naruto-Oniisan? Lihatlah! Kasurmu yang rapi, tidak ada debu, buku buku yang kau tata rapi, dan semua ini, kau itu bodoh ya Onii-san?"

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar bantahannya sambil kembali mengelus pucuk kepalanya, ia juga ikut tertawa dan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahuku

Yah, seminggu belakangan Suguha mulai dekat denganku, sebelumnya aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya layaknya ia akrab dengan Kazuto, tapi sekarang berubah, ia mulai mengakrabkan diri denganku, hal itu membuatku sangat senang sebagai kakak angkatnya

Oh iya? Aku juga masih penasaran apakah Suguha tahu kalau aku ini kakak angkatnya? Atau ia berpikir kalau aku ini kakak kandungnya?

"Suguha-chan, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"memangnya apa yang Onii-san tanyakan?"

"..."

"Enggak jadi deh!"

Ujarku sambil sedikit tertawa tidak jadi bertanya, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya tentang hal itu, namun biarlah, saat ini mungkin ia berpikir kalau aku kakak kandungnya, namun suatu saat ia akan tahu kalau kakak yang berada disampingnya ini adalah kakak angkatnya

"Su-Suguha-chan.. Hentikan!"

Aku tertawa bahagia saat ia kini tengah mencubit dan menarik pipiku dengan wajah yang cemberut, kurasa ia sebal dipermainkan oleh kakaknya ini, kau tahu Suguha? Kau sangat imut loh kalau kau cemberut seperti itu

"Onii-san sih, makanya kalau mau nanya yang serius dong!"

Aku tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku, ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah Meja PC ku, kulihat ia tengah mengambil sebuah Buku, bukan, lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah Manga milikku, kelihatannya ia tertarik dengan itu

"Onii-san, kau menyukai Manga Romance-Comedy seperti ini?"

"Ya, Begitulah..."

"Boleh aku meminjamnya?"

Sudah kuduga ia tertarik dengan Manga itu, aku lalu berdiri dan menghampirinya, aku lalu berdiri didepannya dan menyamakan tinggi badanku dengan badannya, aku memegang kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum padanya

"Kau boleh mengambilnya, apa yang Onii-san punya adalah milikmu juga!"

"Yeay! Arigatou, Onii-san!"

Aku tersenyum senang saat ia mulai melompat kesenangan saat kubolehkan ia untuk memiliki salah satu Manga yang kubeli, mungkin inilah yang disebut kebahagiaan seorang kakak, dimana kau akan ikut tersenyum saat berhasil membuat adik kecil yang kau sayangi merasa bahagia

"Ngomong-ngomong, Okaa-sama kemana? Dari tadi aku belum mendengar suaranya?"

"Okaa-san sudah berangkat kerja pagi tadi"

Aku menghela nafas, akhir akhir ini Okaa-sama disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, belum lagi dia menjenguk Kazuto yang berada dirumah sakit, aku memakluminya, ia merupakan Ibu yang kuat bagiku

"Kau sudah makan, Suguha-chan?"

"Belum, Okaa-san hanya menyeduh Ramen cup tadi pagi, aku tidak terlalu suka makanan itu"

Aku kembali menghela nafas, Imouto-ku ini walaupun memiliki porsi makan yang cukup banyak tapi ia juga sebenarnya sedikit pemilih, ia menyukai beberapa masakan yang Okaa-sama buat maupun aku yang membuatkannya, namun tidak sedikit beberapa makanan yang ia tidak sukai

"Kau selalu pilih pilih makanan, Suguha-chan"

"Aku hanya tidak menyukainya saja, Onii-san, kalau begitu Onii-san saja yang memasak makanan untukku?"

"Kau menyuruhku, Suguha-chan?"

"A-Ah tidak Kok!"

'pluk!'

"Tenang saja, aku senang kok kau menyukai masakanku!, kalau begitu kau tunggu saja di ruang tengah, sementara aku akan mandi lalu memasak"

Ucapku padanya, aku lalu berjalan keluar kamarku meninggalkan Suguha yang masih asik membaca Manga nya

..

..

..

..

..

"Aku senang kau makan dengan lahap, Suguha-chan! Tapi apa kau tidak takut untuk gemuk kalau kau makan sebanyak itu?"

Aku kini tengah menatap Suguha yang asik dengan sarapan pagi yang kubuatkan untuknya, senang sih saat melihatnya makan dengan lahap, tapi... apa ia tidak takut untuk gemuk? Beberapa gadis banyak yang memilih untuk makan sedikit bahkan diet hanya untuk membuat tubuh mereka langsing

"Aku makan sebanyak ini karena masakan Onii-san sangat enak!"

Aku tersenyum, aku lalu beranjak dari kursi tempatku duduk, menghampirinya untuk mengelus pucuk kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkannya yang tengah makan sendirian

"Onii-san? Kau tidak makan?"

"Nanti saja, aku masih belum ingin.."

"Jangan begitu, kau akan sakit perut nantinya, setidaknya Onii-san makan walaupun satu suap, ini!"

Aku menghela nafas, yah saat ini Suguha tengah menyodorkan sepotong Kaarage padaku dengan menggunakan sumpitnya, aku menggeleng pertanda aku tidak ingin, namun ia bersikeras dengan menatapku dengan tajam, Aku menyerah deh! Bagaimanapun juga, Perempuan akan menang dan tidak akan pernah kalah melawan laki laki

"Ahh..."

'Haup!'

Ia tersenyum saat aku memakan sepotong Kaarage yang ia sodorkan padaku, aku mengunyah Kaaragenya, yah memang enak sih, toh ini juga Kaarage yang kubuat sendiri, setelah menelannya, aku mengelus rambut Suguha sambil tersenyum dan berjalan kearah kamarku

..

..

..

..

..

"Persiapan selesai!"

Saat ini aku tengah kembali mengutak atik Software SAO dengan PC milikku, bukan diutak atik sih, aku hanya memasukkan sebuah Program kedalam system game SAO, Program itu akan berjalan saat aku sudah Login kedalam SAO, Saat Progam itu berjalan, Col di Akun SAO milikku akan bertambah, dan setelahnya, Program itu akan terhapus sendiri setelah berhasil menambah Col dengan angka yang sudah ku Program, yah bisa dibilang Cheat sih, hehe!

Setelah selesai, aku lalu melepas Software SAO dari PC milikku, dan bersiap siap untuk kembali bermain game setelah sekitar setahun aku berhenti bermain game

"Dan Akhirnya, aku kembali ke dunia game ya? Huh..."

Ucapku pelan, saat ini aku tengah berbaring dikasurku, perlahan ku ambil sebuah alat yang bernama NerveGear itu, tak lupa aku menyambungkan NerveGear ke Software SAO, setelah itu, aku lalu memakai NerveGear itu, memejamkan mata lalu mengucapkan sesuatu

"Link Start!"

Pandanganku mulai berubah menjadi warna abu abu, perlahan pandanganku bergerak cepat melewati beberapa warna yang melewati pandanganku, setelah itu, muncul beberapa Pop up dengan beberapa tulisan dan digantikan dengan tulisan "OK", Pop Up itu merupakan Pop up untuk memberitahu Player bahwa NerveGear sudah terintegrasi dengan otakku, dengan begitu, NerveGear bisa merangsang beberapa indra yang kupunya, seperti indra perasa, indra pendengar, indra pelihat dan lainnya

Setelah itu muncul menu untuk memilih bahasa dalam game, aku lalu memilih Bahasa Japanese karena hanya itu adanya, setelah itu kembali muncul menu untuk mengisi Account dan Password yang dibutuhkan untuk Login kedalam SAO, aku lalu mengisinya dengan akun milikku, untungnya aku sudah membuat akun SAO di websitenya sebulan yang lalu sebelum Websitenya resmi ditutup, karena didalam game SAO, tidak ada fitur untuk membuat akun yang baru

Setelah berhasil masuk dengan akun milikku, saatnya untuk membuat Character baru, untuk gendernya, aku memilih gender Male karena aku laki laki, setelah itu muncul menu "Create Character" untuk Chara yang akan kugunakan nantinya

Untuk Deskripsi, akan kujelaskan Character milikku, bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin berkisaran 170 cm, berkulit putih tentunya, untuk warna mata, aku memilih warna mata biru cerah, serta rambut bergaya spike dengan warna hitam, yah bisa dibilang aku ingin sekali mempunyai warna rambut hitam seperti Suguha dan Kazuto, walaupun sebenarnya warna rambut asliku adalah kuning pirang, dan untuk Weapon awal, aku memilih sebuah bilah pedang agak panjang, mungkin orang orang menyebutnya dengan nama Katana

Setelah berhasil mem-build Character milikku, kembali muncul Pop up

 **:: Create Character ::**

 **Are You Sure To Create This Character?**

 **:: Kitsune (M) ::**

 **:: Yes :: :: No ::**

Aku langsung memilih **Yes** untuk lanjut ketahap selanjutnya, setelah itu, muncul tulisan yang berartikan "Selamat Datang ke Sword Art Online!", aku tidak memperdulikannya, dan pandanganku kembali bergerak melintasi pecahan maupun kristal berwarna biru dan berakhir dengan serpihan kristal biru yang melayang keatas pandanganku

'Deg!'

Aku sempat mengerjapkan mataku saat pandanganku berganti dengan sebuah kota yang lumayan sepi, aku mengedarkan pandanganku, yah memang kota yang lumayan sepi untuk sebuah Starting City dari Game sialan seperti ini!

"Jadi? Beginner Town sudah sepi ya?"

"Eh?"

Tiba tiba muncul Pop up didepanku yang memberitahukan bahwa ada sebuah item yang langsung masuk kedalam inventory milikku, merasa penasaran, akupun langsung membuka Inventory-ku dan melihat item apa yang baru saja masuk kedalam inventory-ku

"Heh? Kagami?"

Rasa penasaran mengerubungi diriku, aku langsung membuka Item itu, yah aku juga sempat berpikir, baru saja aku masuk kedalam game ini dan malah diberikan sebuah item yang bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu berguna, setelah membuka item itu, aku lalu menangkap cermin itu lalu menatap wajahku dari cermin itu

'Sringg!'

Tubuhku langsung diselimuti cahaya berwarna putih kebiruan saat melihat diriku dari dalam cermin yang kupegang, entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang ganjil dari hal ini

"eh? EEHH?"

Setelah cahaya berwarna putih kebiruan itu berhenti menyelimuti diriku, aku lalu kembali melihat diriku dari cermin itu, mataku membulat saat Avatar yang kugunakan saat ini bukan wajah Avatar yang kubuat sebelumnya, melainkan wajah dari diriku yang asli

"Sialan Kau Kayaba Akihiko!"

Ucapku kesal pada Developer game SAO yang tengah kumainkan saat ini, tak kusangka NerveGear yang kugunakan untuk masuk kedalam game SAO ternyata malah mengambil data dari tubuh asliku, kampret!

"Dia player baru?"

"Kenapa dia?"

"Dasar orang aneh!"

Aku edarkan pandanganku saat ini, aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangku sambil tersenyum gaje saat menyadari beberapa player menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, setelah bersikap seperti orang bodoh, aku lalu membuka Menu Player-ku untuk melihat Status Avatar-ku

"Hm! Sepertinya Program yang ku masukkan berjalan dengan baik!"

Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat Status Avatarku, terlebih saat aku melihat Col yang kumiliki yaitu berkisar 20.000, cukup banyak untuk seorang New Player yang baru saja Login kedalam SAO

"Yosh! Saatnya membeli beberapa item!"

..

..

..

..

..

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

Aku tersenyum saat NPC yang menjual Usable Item itu berterima kasih padaku, saat ini Inventory-ku hampir penuh, beberapa HP dan SP Potion sebagai cadangan, Warp Crystal,dan beberapa item lainnya, serta beberapa Equipment yang kupakai, seperti Black Leather, Dark-Grey Legs, dan Medium Boots, dan Untuk Weapon, aku membeli sebilah pedang berwarna perak mengkilap bernama Wild Sword, pedang yang memiliki Damage yang cukup tinggi untuk New Player sepertiku

"Jadi? Dibuku ini aku harus membunuh Boss dari setiap lantai untuk lanjut ke lantai selanjutnya? Dan untuk menyelesaikan Quest, kau harus meminta Quest dari NPC yang berada di plaza, jadi begitu..."

Saat ini aku tengah bersandar di dinding sambil membaca sebuah buku panduan yang kudapat dari NPC secara gratis, setelah membaca cukup lama, aku lalu berlari kearah Plaza, aku tidak berminat untuk menyelesaikan Quest, hanya saja aku ingin berburu musuh untuk menaikkan Level Avatar-ku

"Aku tak membutuhkan Quest, yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah pergi mencari para Monster untuk menaikkan Levelku!"

..

..

..

..

 **:: 1st Floor : West Forest ::**

'Crass!'

"Arrr!'

Saat ini, aku masih berada dilantai pertama tepatnya di hutan barat, dan kini, aku tengah berhadapan dengan salah satu monster raksasa yang mirip dengan kadal, aku terus menghindar serangan yang ia berikan padaku, serangannya kali ini sedikit cepat dari sebelumnya

'Syut!'

'Jleeeb!'

Aku langsung melompat menghindari serangan telak dari kadal itu, selagi aku melompat, aku langsung melemparkan Throw Weapon berupa sebuah paku berbentuk silver, dengan cepat paku itu langsung mengenai kedua indra penglihatan monster kadal itu

"Arrr!"

Setelah mendarat ke tanah, aku langsung melesat kearah monster itu dan memberikannya tebasan demi tebasan yang kuarahkan padanya, hingga membuat HP dari monster itu langsung kosong dan perlahan pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya

Berhasil mengalahkan monster itu, didepanku muncul Pop up reward hasil dari aku menghabisi monster tadi, beberapa Exp, dan Col yang kudapat

"Haah! Pegalnya!"

Aku lalu duduk bersandar disebuah pohon didekatku, saat ini Level Avatarku sudah mencapai Lv 12, lumayan cepat bukan? wajar saja, soalnya beberapa waktu lalu aku selalu menghabisi para monster yang memiliki kesulitan agak tinggi dan memiliki Damage yang agak besar, wajar kalau sekali saja menghabisinya maka akan mendapatkan Exp yang banyak

Aku lalu mengeluarkan sebuah roti dari sakuku yang sempat ku beli di Beginner Town tadi, aku lalu memakannya, yah agak aneh juga sih, makan sesuatu didalam game dan bahkan ada rasanya, Kayaba Akihiko memang jenius, ia bahkan membuat NerveGear agar dapat merangsang indra pengecap untuk merasakan rasa seperti rasa manis, pahit, asam, asin dan sebagainya

Yang membuatku sedikit sulit di dalam game ini adalah, Skill dalam battle harus dari diri kita sendiri yang melakukannya, tidak seperti game MMORPG lainnya yang mengendalikan Character lewat Keyboard dan Mouse, sedangkan game SAO ini, kita harus melakukannya dengan tubuh kita sendiri, namun untungnya aku belajar Kendo dari Suguha, ia sangat pintar dalam Kendo, bahkan ia pernah menjuarai kejuaraan nasional di sekolahnya

Aku lalu berdiri, tempat ini sudah bersih dari para monster, yah memang begitu, namun beberapa menit kemudian monster itu akan kembali muncul diarea ini, karena begitulah system game ini, para monster yang telah mati akan kembali hidup agar para player lain bisa menghabisinya untuk mendapatkan Exp, Col ataupun menyelesaikan Quest, dan para monster itupun tak akan menyerang kota karena mereka sudah punya tempat mereka sendiri

"Ka-Kau?"

Aku menoleh kesamping saat mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit tergagap, dia seorang laki laki, berambut raven dengan gaya rambut seperti bokong ayam, wajahnya yang tampan, eh tunggu? Bukankah ia?

"Kau Sasuke?"

"Kau Naruto?"

Kami berdua langsung berlari dan saling berpelukan, yah, bisa dibilang kami ini adalah teman masa kecil yang sangat akrab, ia seumuran denganku, dan juga menyukai game sama sepertiku, di game MMORPG lain pun, ia pernah satu Guild denganku

"Kau bermain SAO juga, Naruto?"

"Begitulah!"

"Ayo kita pergi ke sebuah desa didekat sini dan mampir ke sebuah Bar!"

Akhirnya, aku dan Sasuke pun langsung pergi ke sebuah desa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke, kami pun menggunakan item Teleport Crystal, item yang berguna untuk membuatmu berpindah tempat ke tempat yang dituju

..

..

..

..

"Sudah lama ya! Sejak aku pindah dari Tokyo ke Kyoto"

"Yah, semenjak itu, aku tidak punya teman bermain dan selalu bermain dengan kedua adikku!"

Saat ini, kami berada di Bar disebuah desa yang berada di lantai pertama, tertawa pelan sambil bercerita tentang masa kecil kami, yah kalau dipikir sih sangat dilarang untuk berbicara tentang hal pribadi dan hal yang bersangkutan dengan dunia nyata dalam game

"Nee... Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau ikut terjebak dalam game ini?"

Aku tahu dan sangat tahu tentang Sasuke, ia merupakan Gamers yang tingkat kehebatannya hampir menyamai diriku, ia juga bukan sekedar gamers saja, ia juga sama sepertiku, memiliki hoby untuk mengutak atik game, ia juga bahkan memahami beberapa bahasa pemrograman yang penting, jadi kurasa sangat mustahil baginya untuk terjebak dalam game ini

"..."

"Yah, aku terjebak dalam game ini?"

"Eh?"

"Saat itu aku ceroboh, aku belum sempat untuk melihat isi dari Software SAO, dan saat menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa logout, aku menyadari kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, itu karena ada satu file Database yang sedikit diubah bukan?"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sasuke, kurasa ia tidak ceroboh, ia mungkin hanya merasa sangat bersemangat saat perilisan SAO, jadi ia tidak sempat untuk melihat data system dari Software SAO

"Biar Kutebak, saat ini kau bisa Logout bukan? setelah kau mengubah Database itu menjadi sedia kala?"

Aku kembali mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sasuke, ia memang benar benar cerdas, kecerdasannya bahkan melebihi diriku, wajarlah, ia keturunan dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya

"Ngomong ngomong Sasuke, Nickname-mu apa?"

"Oh, Nickname-ku adalah nama margaku, Uchiha"

"Sudah kuduga, kau selalu menggunakan Nickname itu, sama seperti di game MMORPG lain yang sering kita mainkan!"

Aku dan Sasuke tertawa pelan, yah ia tidak berubah sejak dulu, di Game MMORPG lain, ia selalu menggunakan Nickname itu, dan daripada itu, ia selalu bergabung dengan Guild yang sama denganku, bahkan di game lain, kami berdua dikenal sebagai duo player yang tak terkalahkan

"Dan Nickname-mu, Kitsune bukan?"

"Yah, sudah kuduga kau akan tahu hal itu..."

"sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Naru- Kitsune, bukankah kau sudah berhenti bermain game sejak setahun yang lalu?"

"Aku kesini, hanya untuk menyelamatkan Asuna dan Otouto-ku..."

"Maksudmu Kazuto?"

Aku mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, Sasuke memang kenal dengan Asuna, karena saat Junior Highschool, kami berada di kelas yang sama, Sasuke juga mengenal Kazuto dan pernah bertemu sebelumnya, namun Kazuto tidak terlalu akrab dengan Sasuke, entah akupun tidak tahu kenapa?

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung kedalam Guild milikku, aku mengajak beberapa player lain untuk bergabung dengan Guild-ku namun tidak ada yang mau"

"Wajar saja kalau mereka tidak mau, soalnya kau selalu bersikap datar pada orang lain sih!, oh iya, maaf kalau sedikit memaksa, tapi aku ingin tahu berapa Level Avatar-mu?"

"Aku? Saat ini aku Lv 34, dan kau?"

"Aku Lv 12, wajar sih, aku baru saja Login ke SAO hari ini"

Setelah berbicara mengenai Avatar satu sama lain, Sasuke lalu mengajakku bergabung dengan Guildnya, muncul pop up didepanku, sebelah alisku sedikit terangkat saat melihat nama Guild yang dia buat

" _A-Akatsuki_?"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah nama yang terlalu simpel? Bisa saja kan kau menggunakan nama Guild milikmu dengan bahasa inggris, seperti _Blue Warriors_ atau _Heat Knight,_ atau mungkin _Art of Sword?_ "

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menggunakan nama yang ribet"

"Yah, terserah kau saja..."

Akhirnya, aku lalu bergabung dengan Guild milik Sasuke yang bernama _Akatsuki_ , kami berdua mengobrol agak lama di Bar itu, tak lupa Aku menambahkan Sasuke sebagai teman di Friendlist-ku, hingga akhirnya Sasuke pamit pergi karena ada urusan, aku juga lalu pergi dari Bar itu untuk kembali berburu monster untuk menaikkan Level-ku

..

..

..

..

 **:: 11th Floor : Dungeon ::**

 **:: Normal POV ::**

"Kirito-kun!"

Disebuah Dungeon tepatnya dilantai 11, terlihat dua player yang berbeda jenis, yang satu seorang laki laki berambut hitam yang menggunakan sebuah pedang hitam, sementara yang satunya adalah seorang gadis yang menggunakan sebuah rapier, mereka berdua kini tengah menghadapi sesosok monster

'Crasss!'

Kirito kini tengah menyerang monster itu dengan menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal kearah kaki monster itu berniat melumpuhkan sang monster, serangannya berhasil mengenai monster itu dan membuat monster itu terdiam dengan HP Bar yang perlahan mengurang menjadi berwarna Kuning

"Asuna! Switch!"

Kirito lalu mundur, Asuna yang berada dibelakang Kirito pun langsung maju menyerang monster yang lengah itu, Asuna melesat kearah monster itu menyerangnya dengan menusuk rapier nya kearah monster itu

"Hyaaa!"

'Jleeb, Jleb, Jleeb!'

Monster itu terkena serangan telak dari Asuna, membuat HP Bar monster itu perlahan berkurang dari kuning hingga menjadi merah dan habis, monster itu lalu lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya, setelah itu muncul Pop up didepan Kirito dan Asuna yang merupakan reward mereka sehabis mengalahkan monster tadi

"Kirito-kun, kita berhasil!"

"Ya, kita berhasil..."

Asuna lalu menghampiri Kirito saat menyadari ekspresi Kirito yang sedikit masam, ia lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Kirito dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir

"Ada apa? Kirito-kun?"

"Ah Gomen, Aku sedikit melamun"

"Benarkah? Kau tadi terlihat sedikit murung?"

"Tidak kok, maaf membuatmu khawatir"

Ucap Kirito membelai lembut pipi Asuna, setelah itu mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan dungeon untuk kembali ke kota yang terletak dilantai 11

'Naruto, apakah kau ada di dunia ini?'

..

..

..

..

 **:: 1st Floor ::**

 **:: Naruto's POV ::**

"Saatnya untuk Logout, sekarang sudah sore"

Kulihat jam yang ada di penglihatanku, tepatnya dibagian kiri atas, Game SAO merupakan game yang memiliki system Real-Time, yaitu waktu yang ada dalam SAO sama seperti waktu didunia nyata, aku lalu mencoba membuka menu player, aku lalu menekan tombol menu Setting, setelah itu muncul tiga pilihan yaitu, Option, Help, dan dibawahnya Logout

Mungkin jika orang melihat aku bisa dengan mudah melakukan Logout, mereka akan terkejut, pasalnya mereka yang sudah terjebak dalam game ini, tombol Logout masih saja tidak ada, ya wajarlah kalau tidak ada, Kayaba sudah mengubah Databasenya dengan sedemikian rupa hingga membuat tombol Logout itu tidak ada dan tidak berfungsi, namun lain halnya denganku, Database yang sebelumnya Kayaba ubah kubuat kembali menjadi seperti semula, sehingga tombol Logout muncul dan akan berfungsi

"Tunggulah Kazuto, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Setelah menekan tombol Logout, tubuhku perlahan memudar dan menghilang...

..

..

..

..

..

"Huftt..."

Aku menghela nafas saat aku kembali kedunia nyata, perlahan bangun dari kasurku dan melepaskan NerveGear yang masih melekat dikepalaku, sekilas aku melihat jam yang berada di dinding kamarku, sekarang jam lima sore, aku lalu menutup jendela kamarku yang awalnya terbuka, menghidupkan lampu kamarku lalu berjalan keluar kamar

'ckleek'

"Gelap..."

"Suguha-chan~!"

Tak ada balasan saat aku memanggil nama Imouto-ku itu, yah kurasa ia sedang pergi keluar rumah dengan teman temannya, atau ia masih latihan Kendo diluar ataupun disekolahnya

Aku berjalan ke ruang tengah, kunyalakan lampunya, begitu juga dengan lantai atas, setelah itu aku berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku

..

..

..

..

"Bosannya..."

Saat ini, aku tengah berada diruang tengah, bersantai setelah mandi dan makan, lalu menghangatkan tubuh melalui penghangat ruangan yang aku nyalakan, aku lalu mengambil remote Tv yang terletak di meja tepat didepanku lalu ku tekan tombol power untuk menyalakan Tv LCD

'tut...'

" _Berita sore hari ini! Pihak kepolisian masih terus menyelidiki kasus dibalik insiden game yang bernama Sword Art Online!"_

Aku sedikit tertawa pelan, pihak kepolisian kini tengah menyelidiki sebuah game? Terdengar lucu bagiku, Polisi biasanya menyelidiki kasus seperti pembunuhan, perampokan, dan tindakan kriminal lainnya

Aku lalu mengambil kopi kaleng yang sebelumnya ku taruh ke meja yang berada didepanku, membukanya lalu meminumnya dengan tenang, setelah meminumnya, pandanganku teralih ke pintu masuk rumah saat mendengar suara gadis yang sangat kukenal tengah membuka pintu masuk

"Tadaima..."

Ekspresiku sedikit penasaran saat melihat Suguha yang baru saja pulang dengan wajah yang lelah, aku lalu menghampirinya sekedar untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi

"Suguha-chan?"

"O-Onii-chan?"

"Ini Aku, Naruto-Oniisan mu"

Aku menepuk pucuk kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum padanya, wajahnya memang terlihat lelah, yah kurasa ia kurang minum air membuatnya kurang fokus, lagipula aku Uzumaki Naruto kakak tertuanya, bukannya Onii-chan kesayangannya, yaitu Kazuto

"apa Kaa-san sudah pulang, Onii-san?"

"Belum, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi sana, kamar mandinya sudah kusiapkan, dan kalau sudah cepatlah makan, aku sudah masak tadi"

Suguha tersenyum padaku, setelah itu ia berjalan melenggang kekamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan melakukan apa yang kusuruh tadi

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: 11th Floor : Taft ::**

 **:: Kazuto's POV ::**

"Hah... Lelahnya"

Saat ini aku berada di penginapan disebuah kota yang berada di lantai 11, rasa lelah yang merasuki tubuhku sehabis menghabisi para monster di dungeon bersama Asuna membuatku berbaring di kasur kamar penginapan yang kusewa

"Asuna kah?"

Pikiranku kembali teringat akan Asuna, seorang gadis yang akhir akhir ini menjadi teman Party-ku, belakangan ini ia akrab denganku, gadis yang baik dan cantik, sopan dan ramah yang membuatnya cepat dikenang oleh banyak orang, gadis yang juga membuat hari hariku menjadi lebih berwarna

Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya yaitu di lantai pertama saat kami menemukan tempat persembunyian Boss lantai satu yaitu _Illfang the Kobold Lord_ , ia gadis yang agak pendiam dan selalu menggunakan jubah berwarna merah gelap, namun sikap pendiamnya agak berubah sejak ia bergabung dalam Party-ku

Aku juga bisa dikatakan senang saat ia mau bergabung dalam Party-ku, ia gadis yang kuat dan pantang menyerah, gadis yang membuatku semangat dalam menjalani hari hariku di Aincrad ini, gadis yang sangat cantik saat aku melihat senyum bahagianya, rasanya aku ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu padanya agar ia bisa tersenyum untukku

'tok tok tok...'

"Masuklah!"

Pandanganku teralihkan ke pintu masuk kamar penginapanku saat seseorang kini membuka pintu, wajahku langsung memerah saat kulihat, Asuna yang kini tengah memasuki kamarku dengan menggunakan baju piyama berwarna pink yang sangat cocok dikenakannya

"A-Asuna! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kirito-kun, bolehkah aku tidur disampingmu?"

Oh Kami-sama! Cobaan apa yang kau berikan padaku! Sungguh, aku terkejut saat Asuna berbicara bahwa ia kini ingin tidur disampingku, gadis yang awalnya berada dalam khayalanku kini berada didepanku, tunggu! Aku belum siap untuk hal ini

"A-Asuna! Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpikiran yang negatif! Aku hanya ingin tidur disampingmu saja"

Asuna lalu berjalan kearahku dan berbaring di sebelahku, wajahku menjadi memerah belum siap dengan keadaan seperti ini, suasana pun menjadi canggung, aku tak terlalu suka dengan suasana seperti ini

"Asuna bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan, selama aku bisa menjawabnya.."

"Sebelumnya maaf kalau sedikit mengganggu, tapi aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu bermain SAO dan terjebak di Aincrad ini?"

Setelah mencoba bertanya dengan pertanyaan tadi, wajah Asuna yang awalnya terlihat manis dengan senyumnya tergantikan dengan wajah yang sedikit sendu, membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah

"Go-Gomen kalau aku bertanya hal seperti tadi, lupakan saja!"

"Tidak apa, aku akan menjawabnya"

"..."

"Alasanku berada disini adalah, aku ingin merasakan sebuah dunia yang bebas, dunia yang bisa membuatku bahagia dan tidak terkekang oleh keluarga"

"Asuna..."

"Dirumahku didunia nyata, aku selalu diatur oleh keluargaku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak bebas seperti layaknya gadis remaja lainnya yang seumuranku, aku hanya ingin merasakan kebebasan, itu saja..."

Perlahan Air mata keluar dari iris mata berwarna Caramel milik Asuna, membuatku merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal yang sensitif padanya, aku lalu menghapus air matanya dengan menggunakan tangan kananku

"Gomen sudah menanyakan hal yang membuatmu menangis, aku benar benar minta maaf..."

"tak apa, lagipula dengan Kirito-kun menanyakan hal seperti itu, membuat semua bebanku sedikit mereda"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kirito-kun?"

Aku kini berpikir saat Asuna bertanya hal yang sama, mungkin alasanku sederhana, aku hanya ingin bermain SAO dan menjadi Top-Player agar Naruto, Onii-san ku yang seorang Professional Gamers itu bangga padaku, lagipula aku juga seorang Beta Tester, dan seorang Solo Player, namun sayangnya, aku malah terjebak di dunia virtual ini

"Alasanku sederhana, aku hanya ingin membuat Onii-san ku bangga melihatku menjadi Professional gamers seperti dirinya, dan membuatnya kembali terjun kedunia game setelah setahun lamanya ia berhenti meninggalkan dunia game"

Asuna hanya tersenyum saat mendengar alasanku yang sangat sederhana

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui nama Aniki-mu itu, Kirito-kun?"

"Namanya adalah..."

.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Kembali lagi denganku di Fic berjudul **Game Breaker!** Di Chapter kedua ini!

Bagaimana kabarnya Reader-san semua? Kuharap baik baik saja

Chapter kali ini didominasi oleh Naruto dan Suguha ya? Dan Kirito yang merupakan MC dari **SAO** Sendiri malah dapet jatah tampil Cuma beberapa bagian aja, Gomen sebelumnya, tapi Chapter depan dia akan tampil dengan bagian yang lumayan banyak kok!

Soal Pairing, ini masih terlalu dini untuk dibahas, dan juga aku belum terlalu kepikiran tentang Pair dari Naruto maupun Kirito sendiri, Pair akan muncul kok seiring berjalannya cerita namun belum bisa kusebutkan Pair mereka siapa, bisa saja Naruto x Asuna, Kirito x Asuna, atau yang lebih greget lagi, Naruto x Suguha :v

Dan kalo ada yang belum tahu **Col** itu apa? **Col** itu adalah mata uang yang ada didunia SAO

Dan saatnya beralih ke balasan Review!

 **Guest :** Untuk awal memang aku mencari referensi dari Canon, tapi untuk kedepannya akan sedikit melenceng kok dari Canon-nya, maaf kalo sedikit membosankan, Thx Sarannya!

 **Naomi Yuichi :** Thx Pujiannya Yuichi-san! Soal Pair Naruto, sudah dijelaskan diatas, belum saatnya untuk dijelaskan, yang jelas kedepannya akan ada konflik Cinta antara Naruto ama Kirito :v

dan Soal Naruto yang telat masuk ke SAO, Bisa kok! Game SAO di Animenya hanya terjual 10.000 copy, namun maksudnya bukan hanya 10.000 Player yang bisa bermain didalam SAO, itu hanyalah Software SAO yang dijual, soal pemainnya sendiri bisa lebih dari 10.000 player selama Servernya tidak penuh

dan Soal Bug, setahu saya (CMIIW), di Anime-nya, game SAO belum pernah ada Update layaknya ALO, dan didalam game, kalaupun memang ada Bug, para Player akan secara otomatis ter-Logout oleh GM maupun Servernya sendiri untuk Maintenance dan mengatasi Bug yang ada didalam game, jadi saya rasa, di SAO gak ada Bug sama sekali, karena kalaupun memang ada Bug, Kayaba Akihiko tidak akan mengatasi Bug didalam Gamenya karena ia akan me-Logout semua Player dan Maintenance untuk mengatasi Bug, dan Tujuannya pun akan gagal, maaf kalo penjelasannya agak ribet :v #ThxForReview

 **Namikazefuii :** Thx Pujiannya! ini udah Update dan jangan bosen untuk menunggu Update-an selanjutnya!

 **Zafreel G :** Ini udah Update, Happy Reading dan jangan lupa berikan Review-mu!

 **Awim Saluja :** maaf kalo membosankan, untuk chapter kemarin, aku mencari referensi dari Animenya, jadi lumayan banyak penggambaran Alur di Canonnya, untuk Chapter kedua ini, sudah bisa dibilang beda kok dari Canonnya, #ThxForReview

 **KidsNo TERROR13 :** Ini udah Update, Happy Reading dan jangan lupa berikan Review-mu!

 **Saputraluc000 :** Tebakanmu benar! Tapi ia tidak berlebihan kok, Cuma nambahin Col nya doang :v kalau HP, SP, STR, dan lainnya tetap sama seperti New Player biasanya, #ThxForReview

 **Uchiha Namikaze Venom :** Oke, akan kupikirkan saranmu, #ThxForReview

 **Inay-kun :** Thx Pujiannya! soal Pair udah dijelasin diatas, #ThxForReview

 **Yosi.f :** Thx Pujiannya! #ThxForReview

 **Neko Twins Kagamine :** Arigatou atas Pujiannya Neko-san! #ThxForReview

Sudah cukup sampai sini pertemuan kita kali ini, semoga Reader-san puas dengan Chapter kali ini, jangan lupa untuk memberikan Review-nya, kalau begitu... Sampai Jumpa di Chapter berikutnya!

 **::** _ **Kurosaki Kitahara**_ **Has Been Logged Out! ::**


	3. The Adventure is Begun!

**:: 35th Floor ::**

 **:: Normal POV ::**

' _Ctraaaangg!'_

 _Kini disebuah tempat persembunyian Boss dilantai 35, terlihat dua orang Player SAO tengah melawan Boss di lantai tersebut,Boss dari lantai tersebut terlihat seperti ular raksasa berkepala enam, Boss tersebut bernama_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _, Boss yang memiliki tiga HP Bar yang saat ini tersisa dua HP Bar, dan setiap serangannya terdapat racun yang membuat Player yang terkena serangannya akan terinfeksi dan membuat HP Bar dari Player tersebut akan berkurang secara perlahan_

 _Terlihat salah satu dari kedua player itu menyerang_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _dengan sangat cepat dan rapi, membuat_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _kesulitan untuk menahan setiap serangan yang diberikan oleh player tadi_

' _Craaasshh!'_

 _Uchiha Sasuke, Nickname_ _ **Uchiha**_ _, yang kini tengah menyerang Boss bertubuh ular raksasa tersebut, Sasuke berhasil menyerang_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _dengan cepat hingga membuat HP Bar dari Boss tersebut mengurang dan hanya tersisa satu HP Bar lagi, Sasuke langsung mundur kebelakang saat Boss tersebut mengibaskan ekor besarnya_

' _Swuuuush!'_

" _Naruto! Switch!"_

 _Uzumaki Naruto, Nickname_ _ **Kitsune**_ _, saat ini langsung maju kearah Boss tersebut saat Sasuke yang saat ini mundur, Naruto langsung menghindari serangan datar dari Boss tersebut dan melompat kearah salah satu dari kepala_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _, ia langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah kepala_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_

' _Craaaasss!'_

" _Sssssshhh!'_

 _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _langsung mendesis saat menerima serangan dari Naruto, kepalanya yang lain langsung mengarah ke Naruto hendak menyerangnya dengan mematuknya, sedangkan Naruto yang masih berada diudara tak bisa bergerak bebas kini langsung mengeluarkan Throw Weapon yang ia punya berupa sebuah paku berwarna silver yang ia selipkan disela sela jarinya, dengan akurasi yang tepat, Naruto langsung melemparkan paku silver itu ke masing masing kepala dari_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_

' _Syuuuut!'_

' _Jleeeb!'_

 _Serangan Naruto tepat mengenai masing masing kepala dari_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _dan membuat_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _terdiam sejenak, Naruto pun tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, setelah mendarat ketanah, ia langsung melompat kearah kepala_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _dan melakukan serangan dengan pedangnya_

" _Hyaaaahh!"_

' _Craaas... Craaas...! Craaasss..!'_

 _Naruto menyerang_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _dengan mencabik cabik kepalanya menggunakan pedangnya, dengan kecepatan yang gesit, ia menyerang Boss itu dengan cepat dan rapi membuat_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _sedikit kesulitan menahan serangan dari Naruto, Naruto terus mencabik cabik salah satu kepala_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _tanpa menyadari bahwa kepala yang lainnya kini tengah mencoba menyerangnya_

" _Naruto! Awas!"_

' _Braaakk!'_

 _Dengan kuatnya, Naruto langsung terhantam salah satu kepala_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _, membuatnya terpental dan menabrak dinding, HP Bar miliknya pun berkurang mencapai berwarna kuning, Naruto perlahan bangkit, ia sedikit tersenyum saat seluruh kepala dari_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _tertuju padanya dan langsung melesat hendak mematuknya, ia langsung melompat dengan tinggi menghindari serangan kuat dari_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_

" _Sasuke! Sekarang!"_

" _Hn!"_

 _Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah berada di belakang_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _langsung melesat dan menyerangnya dari belakang, Sasuke terus mencabik cabik bagian belakang_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _hingga membuatnya mengerang kesakitan, tak melewati kesempatan, Naruto langsung melesat kearah_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _ikut andil untuk menyerang Boss yang saat ini tengah mereka serang_

" _Hyaaaaahh!"_

' _Craaaasss!'_

' _Slaaasshh!'_

' _Jraaaass!'_

 _Dan Akhirnya, HP Bar milik_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _yang merupakan Boss dari lantai 35 itu berkurang hingga habis dan menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya, Naruto langsung meminum HP Potion untuk mengisi kembali HP Bar-nya yang berkurang setengah, begitu pula Sasuke yang juga sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, setelah lenyapnya_ _ **Yamata no Orochi**_ _, muncul Announcement didepan Naruto dan Sasuke yang bertuliskan_ _ **Congratulations!**_

 _Setelah itu, muncul Pop up reward didepan Naruto dan Sasuke berisi Exp yang lumayan banyak, Col yang juga banyak serta Rare Item yang mereka dapatkan sehabis mengalahkan Boss dari lantai 35_

" _Oii Sasuke, Kau dapat Item apa?"_

" _Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Kurasa sebuah Main-Weapon, dan Kau?"_

" _Cursed Katana, disini dijelaskan bahwa Pedang yang memiliki kutukan berupa pedang racun, memiliki Damage yang tinggi, dan semakin kau tingkatkan pedang ini, maka efek racun dari pedang ini akan semakin meningkat, yah sepertinya Main-Weapon yang aku dapatkan"_

 _Ucap Naruto setelah membaca deskripsi dari Item yang ia dapat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan melihat item yang didapatkan oleh Naruto_

" _Kau beruntung Naruto, kau bisa mendapatkan Rare-Weapon yang amat langka..."_

" _Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka, kurasa aku harus melihat bentuknya seperti apa"_

 _setelah itu mereka berdua mencoba memakai Weapon yang mereka dapatkan_

' _Sriing!'_

 _Kini, Sasuke memegang pedang Kusanagi no Tsurugi, pedang yang ramping dan juga tajam, terlihat dari kilauannya yang bersinar dan juga dilengkapi dengan sarung pedangnya, sedangkan Naruto, kini ia tengah menggenggam pedang Cursed Katana miliknya, sebuah pedang yang terlihat unik, pedang yang tidak memiliki gagang, pedang yang hanya dililit sebuah perban sebagai pegangannya, serta kilauannya yang sangat mengkilap menjanjikan sebuah kesakitan jika terkena tebasannya, pedang tanpa dilengkapi sarung pedang_

" _Kurasa, Aku menyukai pedang yang kudapatkan ini..."_

" _Kalau begitu, ayo pergi, Sasuke!"_

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **::** **Game Breaker!** **::**

 **Naruto** milik _Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Sword Art Online** milik _Reki Kawahara_

Saya, **Kurosaki Kitahara** tidak memiliki apapun unsur Anime, Chara dan sebagainya, saya hanya memakainya hanya untuk keperluan Fic saya

 **Main-Genre :** Action-Adventure, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, A bit of Comedy

 **Pair :**? x ? (Coming Soon!)

 **Rating :** T+ For Story

 **Warning :** Typo!, Miss-Typo!, OOC (Maybe), Humor!Gagal, Game!Theme, Semi-Canon!, tidak sesuai EYD, tanda Baca yang berantakan!, dll

Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Fiction ini, ini hanya sekedar Fiksi yang tergambar di pikiranku dan kurealisasikan dalam bentuk cerita dengan tujuan hanya untuk kepuasan tersendiri dan Spesial buat Reader!

So...Happy Reading!

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **:: Chapter #3 : The Adventure is Begun! ::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **:: 37th Floor ::**

 **:: Kazuto's POV ::**

"Haaaah... Lelahnya..."

Hari tak terasa sudah menjadi pagi yang indah, matahari sudah mulai muncul dari ufuk timur menggantikan peran bulan yang menerangi Aincrad dimalam hari, yah walaupun ini dunia Virtual, tapi Matahari disini cukup indah dan hangat

Aku mulai berjalan keluar dari Penginapan, memakai jubah hitam dan pedang _Elucidator_ yang sudah kusiapkan dipunggungku, dan berjalan ke Plaza yang berada di tengah kota dilantai 37, bisa dibilang tak jauh dari tempatku menginap

Yah, kemarin Asuna mengirimku sebuah pesan untuk bertemu di Plaza tepatnya dilantai 37, ia ingin bertemu denganku untuk mengajakku menyelesaikan Dungeon sekedar untuk menaikkan Level sekaligus berburu item, ia memilih lantai 37 untuk menyelesaikan Dungeon karena di lantai ini, para Monster sering kali men-Drop Item-Item yang lumayan berharga, serta dilantai ini, para Monster tidak terlalu agresif, jadi sangat pas untuk Leveling dilantai ini

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Asuna sempat terkejut saat aku memberitahukan nama kakak laki lakiku, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, ia terkejut lalu tersenyum, ia bercerita bahwa Naruto adalah teman sekelasnya di Senior Highschool tempatnya bersekolah, aku hanya mengangguk mengerti saat itu

Asuna bercerita padaku sebelum ia bermain SAO dan masih bermain Game MMORPG lain, ia pernah satu Guild dengan Naruto, ia bercerita kalau Naruto merupakan Player yang sangat hebat, ia sangat hebat dalam Leveling dan bertarung, bahkan ia bercerita kalau tak jarang Naruto memberikan item yang dia miliki pada teman satu Guildnya dengan alasan Inventory miliknya penuh, sungguh alasan yang lucu bagiku

Sejenak kita lupakan hal tersebut dan kembali kedunia Virtual ini...

Di Aincrad ini, sekitar 40 lantai sudah terselesaikan, sisanya yang berkisar 60 lantai masih dalam keadaan terkunci, para player yang bergabung di grup barisan utama pun berbondong untuk menaikkan Level dan men-upgrade Status mereka bersiap siap untuk menghadapi Boss di lantai 41

Tak terasa aku sudah berada di Plaza, disini banyak sekali Player yang berkeliling entah sekedar mengobrol, bertukar item, ataupun menjual item pada Player yang lainnya, sedangkan aku hanya berdiri disini menunggu seorang gadis yang mengajakku untuk bertemu

"Kirito-kun~!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang saat suara yang sangat halus nan feminim memanggil nama- lebih tepatnya Nicname ku, aku tersenyum saat kini, seorang Gadis berambut karamel dengan armor berwarna putih serta sebilah Rapier dipinggulnya tengah berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku

"Ohayou, Asuna!"

Ucapku memberi salam selamat pagi padanya, ia hanya tersenyum membalas salam dariku, setelah itu kami berdua berbicara sedikit, lalu ia men-Invite ku untuk satu party dengannya, aku lalu menyutujuinya dan berjalan bersamanya untuk menyelesaikan Dungeon bersama

"Ayo, Kirito-kun!"

..

..

..

..

 **:: 37th Floor : Dungeon ::**

"Groooaaarr!"

Saat ini, aku dan Asuna tengah menghadapi dua Monster yang berada didepan Kami, kedua Monster itu menyerang aku dan Asuna membuat kami berdua terpisah, Asuna yang bertarung dengan Monster lainnya, sedangkan aku saat ini dihadapkan dengan Monster yang saat ini tengah melesat kearahku

"Grooaarr!"

'Ctraangg!'

Monster itu langsung menyerang diriku dengan kuku panjangnya, dengan cepat aku menahan serangan dari Monster itu dengan pedang _Elucidator_ ku, setelah itu aku langsung bergeser kesamping hendak menyerangnya dari samping, namun monster itu mengetahuinya dan mengibaskan lengannya kearahku

'Swuusshh!'

Aku menunduk dan berguling menghindari serangan kedua dari monster tadi dan berbalik menyerangnya dengan menebaskan pedang _Elucidator_ milikku kearah kakinya, seranganku pun berhasil membuatnya mengerang kesakitan dengan HP Bar yang perlahan berkurang

"Arrrr!"

Sementara ia mengerang kesakitan, aku pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, aku langsung melesat kearahnya dengan pedang _Elucidator_ milikku yang siap untuk ku tebaskan diseluruh tubuh monster itu

'Craaass... Craaass!'

Aku terus memberikan serangan pada monster itu hingga monster itu terdiam tak berkutik dengan HP Bar yang terus berkurang hingga berubah menjadi berwarna merah dan habis, tak lama kemudian tubuhnya bersinar dan pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya yang kemudian lenyap

"Fyuuh..."

Aku menghela nafas, setelah itu aku menoleh kearah Asuna, kulihat saat ini ia tengah mencabik-cabik monster itu dengan pedang Rapier miliknya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, hingga membuat monster itu langsung kalah dan lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya

Aku tersenyum, di Aincrad, Asuna dikenal sebagai Player perempuan yang sangat cantik dan kuat, serta kecepatannya dalam bertarung membuat banyak orang yang tahu tentangnya, aku pun ragu jika bisa menyamai kecepatannya dalam bertarung

"Asuna!"

Ia menoleh saat kupanggil nama panggilannya, aku tak tahu pasti tentang nama aslinya, hanya saja aku sedikit menyukai Nickname-nya itu, setelah itu ia tersenyum padaku sambil berjalan kearahku

"Kau hebat seperti biasanya, Asuna!"

Ucapku memberikan pujian padanya, ia tersenyum padaku sambil menaruh Rapiernya, wajahnya yang manis, rambut berwarna caramel dengan iris matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya membuatnya terlihat sebagai gadis yang indah, memperhatikan dirinya saja membuat kedua pipiku sedikit memerah

"Kirito-kun?"

"Eh? Oh! Maaf, aku sedikit melamun..."

"Kalau begitu, Ayo Lanjutkan, Kirito-kun!"

"Ha'i"

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: Naruto's POV ::**

'Krauk!'

Fyuh.. Hari libur memang hari yang menyebalkan bagiku, saat ini, aku tengah bersantai sambil memakan cemilan berupa keripik kentang, ruangan yang hangat berkat penghangat ruangan yang sebelumnya kunyalakan serta siaran Televisi yang lumayan nyaman untuk ditonton

Sembari memakan cemilan yang saat ini kupegang, aku merenggangkan otot badanku yang sedikit pegal sehabis melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti mencuci, memasak, dan sebagainya

Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa harus aku yang melakukan semua hal itu? Ya bisa dikatakan itu sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabku, aku tak ingin merepotkan Okaa-sama, dilain hal ia bekerja untuk menghidupi anak anaknya, dan juga menjenguk Kazuto sekedar untuk mengecek keadaannya, jadi kurasa setidaknya aku bisa meringankan beban Okaa-sama dengan membantunya dalam pekerjaan rumah

.

.

.

"Asuna kah..."

Entah kenapa pikiranku teringat kembali pada seorang gadis yang kini tengah terjebak didunia Virtual buatan, Asuna, atau lebih tepatnya Yuuki Asuna, gadis yang cantik dengan sifatnya yang lembut membuatku tertarik padanya

Sejak tersiarnya berita insiden dari game fenomenal bernama SAO, aku langsung terkejut, pikiranku saat itu tertuju pada Kazuto dan Asuna, aku bahkan merelakan beberapa uangku hanya untuk membeli NerveGear dan Software SAO dari Black Market dan memainkan game SAO dengan tujuan menyelamatkan Asuna dan Kazuto

Namun hingga kini setelah lamanya aku bermain SAO, sedetikpun aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Asuna maupun Kazuto, terkadang beberapa lantai aku jelajahi untuk mencari keberadaan Asuna maupun Kazuto, namun hasilnya nihil, aku tak menemukan mereka, terkadang aku berpikir, apakah Avatar mereka sudah mati? Hal itu masih mengganjal dipikiranku, namun aku berharap besar semoga mereka masih hidup dan kembali kedunia nyata

"Huft..."

Aku menghela nafas, sejenak aku menjernihkan pikiranku sambil meminum teh yang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya diatas meja tepat berada didepanku, menaruh kembali cangkir teh itu ketempatnya setelah kuminum sedikit, berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan lalu berjalan keluar menuju halaman rumah, kalau tidak salah, Suguha saat ini tengah berlatih Kendo dihalaman rumah, kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan melihatnya berlatih dan meningkatkan kehebatannya dalam Kendo

..

..

..

..

"Hyaaa!"

"Seeeiii!"

Aku tersenyum saat melihat Suguha, Imouto-ku yang manis ini tengah berlatih Kendo, ia mengayunkan Bokken itu dengan cepat dan kuat seolah Bokken itu tak berat sama sekali, aku lalu duduk di lantai dan menaruh beberapa cemilan

"Kau latihan dengan semangat sekali, Suguha-chan!"

Ia menoleh kearahku, kulemparkan senyumku padanya membuatnya ikut tersenyum, ia lalu berjalan kearahku dan duduk disampingku lalu menaruh Bokken yang ia pegang disampingnya, setelah itu ia mengambil Air Mineral yang sebelumnya kubawa dari dapur

'Gulp gulp!'

ia sepertinya berlatih sedikit berlebihan, lihatlah! Keringat yang sangat banyak mengucur dari dahi dan wajah serta lehernya yang putih mulus, rambutnya yang biasanya sangat rapi dan harum kini sedikit berantakan, aku lalu mengambil Handuk kecil yang sudah kubawa dari dapur dan sedikit mendekatkan diriku kearahnya

"Suguha-chan, lain kali kau jangan berlatih terlalu berlebihan!"

Aku mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil itu dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah sambil sedikit cemberut, yah aku memang selalu memanjakan Imouto-ku ini, sudah seharusnya sebagai kakak tertua menyayangi adiknya bukan?

"Onii-san, hentikan~!"

Aku aku menghela nafas saat ia mulai melakukan gestur seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu, aku lalu menarik lenganku dan menaruh handuk kecil itu kelantai

"Tapi kan, kau sangat berkeringat Suguha-chan!"

"Tapi gak segitunya juga kali!"

Aku tertawa pelan saat ia membantahku, yah aku memakluminya, ia sadar kalau ia sudah besar dan tidak perlu diperlakukan dengan manja, meskipun begitu, aku selalu ingin memanjakannya layaknya seorang adik perempuan, toh apa salahnya kalau seorang kakak memanjakan adiknya bukan?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau teman-temanku melihatku diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh Kakakku sendiri?"

"Ohh~! Maksudmu kau tidak ingin dilihat oleh pacarmu saat kau sedang dimanjakan oleh Onii-sanmu ini, kau takut ia salah paham begitu?"

"Bu-Bukan!"

Aku tertawa saat ia kembali membantah ucapanku dengan keras, wajahnya yang terlihat merah padam dengan ekspresi yang cemberut membuatnya terlihat sangat Kawaii, melihatnya seperti itu membuatku sangat ingin mencubit pipinya

"Lagipula aku belum memiliki kekasih..."

"Benarkah? Padahal kau gadis yang cantik nan manis loh Suguha-chan!, aku berani bertaruh kalau banyak remaja laki laki seumuranmu yang menyukaimu!"

Lagi lagi wajahnya memerah, ekspresinya yang terlihat manis dimataku membuatku betah untuk memandangnya, aku kembali tertawa saat ia tak tahan dengan godaanku dan mulai memukul pelan bahuku

"Onii-san~!"

"Hehe... Go-Gomen, Suguha-chan!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: 37th Floor ::**

 **:: Kirito's POV ::**

Saat ini, aku dan Asuna berada disebuah restoran kecil di lantai 37, suasana di restoran itu lumayan ramai, aku dan Asuna pun lalu mencari tempat kosong untuk kami duduki, setelah itu aku memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan kami, setelah memesan makanan, pelayan itu lalu pergi

"Nee, Kirito-kun?"

"Hmm? Ada apa Asuna?"

"Apa kau pernah dengar Guild bernama _Akatsuki?_ "

Alisku terangkat sebelah saat mendengar nama yang terdengar asing bagiku, lagipula aku ini seorang solo player, tidak seperti Asuna yang bergabung dengan Guild _Knight of Blood_ , aku tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan Guild lain, aku hanya ingin sendiri, menyelesaikan Quest sendiri, menyelesaikan Dungeon sendiri walau terkadang aku didamping oleh gadis yang berada didepanku saat ini, yaitu Asuna

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Wajah Asuna yang awalnya berekspresi santai kini berubah menjadi serius, sepertinya ada hal yang menarik yang ingin ia bicarakan padaku

"kudengar kemarin, Guild yang bernama _Akatsuki_ berhasil mengalahkan Boss dilantai 35 minggu lalu"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, mereka mungkin memiliki kekuatan yang kuat serta anggota yang banyak, sehingga bisa mengalahkan Boss dilantai 35 yang bisa dikatakan berlevel susah, bukankah itu meringankan tugas kita sebagai grup barisan depan?"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud!"

Ucap Asuna sedikit kuat membuat para player lain yang berada disekitar kami memandangi Asuna, merasa diperhatikan, Asuna lalu berdehem pelan membuat para Player maupun NPC yang berada disekitar kami berhenti menatap Asuna dan kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing masing

"Yang membuatku terkejut atas berita itu adalah, Guild itu hanya berisikan anggota sebanyak dua orang Player!"

"Hah?"

Aku kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, ayolah, mana ada Guild yang hanya beranggotakan dua Player bisa mengalahkan Boss dilantai 35 yang bisa dikatakan sulit, aku saja sebagai salah satu grup barisan depan pun membutuhkan beberapa player saat bertarung melawan Boss dilantai pertama, kurasa Asuna dibohongi oleh berita tersebut

"Kau ini Asuna, mana ada dua orang Player yang bisa mengalahkan Boss dilantai 35, setidaknya mereka membutuhkan 20 Player bahkan lebih untuk mengalahkan Boss, kalau tidak, mereka akan mati bahkan sebelum mereka bisa membuat satu HP Bar dari Boss itu habis"

"Itu benar Kirito-kun, karena salah satu temanku dari Guild lain pernah bertemu dengan anggota dari Guild _Akatsuki_ yang keluar dari tempat persembunyian Boss di lantai 35, awalnya ia berpikir mereka mundur dan menyerah untuk mengalahkan Boss itu, namun ia bercerita saat ia dan teman satu guildnya memasuki ruangan Boss itu, tak ada satupun Monster maupun Boss yang mendiami tempat itu, tempat itu bersih dan hanya menyisakan gerbang menuju lantai 36"

Entah kenapa saat Asuna bercerita seperti itu mengingatkanku pada Naruto, dulu saat aku pernah bermain game MMORPG bersama Naruto, Naruto pernah menghabisi Boss sendirian saat kami tengah melakukan Dungeon, semua Player yang berparty dengan Naruto dan Aku saat itu langsung mengira bahwa Naruto adalah Cheater, tentu saja Naruto menyangkalnya lewat Chat

Naruto juga pernah Battle melawanku dalam PvP di game RPG lain, dalam 6 Round, Naruto mengalahkanku hingga 5x, dan aku hanya mengalahkannya sekali saja, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau itulah kekalahan Naruto untuk yang pertama kalinya, karena selama aku bermain game bersama Naruto, aku tak pernah melihatnya kalah dari orang lain

"Kirito-kun? Kau mendengarku tidak sih!"

"A-Ah! Gomen, Aku sedikit melamun!"

Ucapku pada Asuna yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, aku menggaruk kepala belakangku sambil nyengir gaje, sedangkan ia hanya cemberut sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain, yah ekspresinya kali ini sangat imut dimataku!

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Ucapku padanya mencoba kembali membahas tentang berita yang ia kabarkan padaku tadi, maafkan aku Asuna, aku tadi hanya sedikit kepikiran tentang Naruto, serius deh!

Ia lalu kembali menatapku, yah sepertinya ia tidak cemberut lagi dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya

"Mereka menjadi pembicaraan orang orang, bahkan tak sedikit para Player yang mencari keberadaan mereka hanya untuk menemukan mereka, dan bahkan, beberapa Guild yang berisikan Red Player tengah mengincar mereka karena salah satu dari mereka memiliki Rare-Weapon yang bisa dikatakan sulit untuk didapatkan, yaitu _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ dan _Cursed Katana_ "

 _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ , dalam GuideBook dijelaskan bahwa _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ merupakan Main-Weapon yang langka karena hanya dengan cara mengalahkan **Yamata no Orochi** yang merupakan Boss dari lantai 35 untuk mendapatkannya, pedang yang ramping dan sangat ringan, meskipun begitu, Damage yang dimiliki oleh pedang itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari pedang _Elucidator_ milikku

Dan _Cursed Katana_ , tak banyak dijelaskan dalam GuideBook, _Cursed Katana_ dijelaskan bahwa salah satu Main-Weapon yang masuk kedalam kategori Rare-Weapon, bentuknya masih belum diketahui karena belum ada seorang Beta Tester yang melihat bentuknya saat itu, serta Damage dari pedang itu yang belum diketahui, beberapa player mengatakan bahwa Damage dari pedang itu sendiri melebihi pedang _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ , meskipun itu hanya kabar burung saja, tak ada yang tahu pasti bentuk dan keistimewaan dari Rare-Weapon itu

"Jadi, Bagaimana penampilan mereka?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, temanku hanya bercerita kalau mereka merupakan Player SAO yang amat Professional, bahkan temanku sendiri mengira bahwa mereka adalah Beater, dan Emblem dari Guild mereka yaitu awan yang berwarna merah"

Selang beberapa menit setelah Asuna berbicara, tiba tiba seseorang masuk kedalam rumah makan yang saat ini kami tempati, penampilannya bisa dikatakan cukup misterius, memakai jubah hitam lengkap dengan penutup kepala yang menutupi kepalanya, aku sedikit terkejut, terlebih saat aku melihat sebuah emblem berbentuk awan berwarna merah diatas HP Bar milik Player misterius itu yang menandakan bahwa ia merupakan salah satu anggota dari Guild _Akatsuki_

"D-Dia?"

"Salah satu anggota _Akatsuki?!_ "

Semua player yang ada didalam rumah makan kecil yang saat ini kami tempati langsung terkejut saat melihat player misterius yang mereka panggil dengan sebutan "Salah satu Anggota _Akatsuki_ ", sedangkan Player misterius itu hanya cuek dan menoleh kearahku

Asuna juga cukup terkejut melihat orang yang baru saja ia ceritakan padaku sekarang ada didepan matanya, Player misterius itu menatapku, dilihat dari wajahnya, ia tidak terlalu menyeramkan, bahkan bisa dibilang cukup tampan, dengan rambut raven bergaya Emo serta kulitnya yang putih, ia lalu berjalan kearahku dan Asuna

'tap tap...'

"Kazu- Kirito kah? Dan Asuna?"

"Ha'i, ada perlu apa kau menemui kami?"

Aku terdiam saat ia hampir menyebut nama asliku, tunggu, kurasa aku tidak pernah menyebutkan nama asliku pada orang lain, kenapa ia bisa hampir menyebutkan nama asliku, siapa dia?

Asuna merespon ucapannya dengan ucapan formal, Ia hanya menghela nafas, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, yang jelas aku harus waspada kepadanya untuk berjaga jaga takut ada hal yang tidak diinginkan walaupun Cursor Player miliknya masih berwarna hijau

"Sudah kuduga kalian tipe orang yang cukup mudah untuk melupakan seseorang"

Ucap Player itu dengan nada datar plus wajah datar sambil menatap aku dan Asuna, aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya, ia berucap seolah aku dan Asuna pernah bertemu dengannya, jika iya? Maka dimana kami pernah bertemu dengannya?

"Ano.. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Tidak, lupakan ucapanku tadi, aku datang kesini hanya ingin melihat keadaan Adik dari teman masa kecilku-"

"-Iya kan? Kazuto?"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat ia menyebut Namaku dengan nada yang lemah sambil tersenyum simpul, ia mengenal nama asliku, tapi aku tak pernah ingat kalau aku pernah bertemu dengannya, sebenarnya siapa dia?

Ia lalu berjalan pergi menjauhi aku dan Asuna yang masih kebingungan dengan ucapan dari Player dari anggota guild _Akatsuki_ tadi, Player itu berjalan diatas keheningan yang terjadi didalam ruangan yang saat ini aku dan Asuna tempati, setelah itu ia pergi keluar dari ruangan ini

"Entah aku salah dengar atau apa, tapi kurasa ia tadi salah menyebut Nickname-mu kan, Kirito-kun?"

Aku mengangguk lemah merespon ucapan Asuna, saat ini aku masih dilanda kebingungan tentang siapa Player misterius tadi? Kenapa ia bisa tahu namaku, dan bahkan, ia bilang kalau ingin melihat keadaan adik dari teman lamanya, yang ia maksud adalah Naruto, teman Naruto!, tapi siapa dia? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: 35th Floor ::**

 **:: Naruto's POV ::**

"Si Uchiha tebing itu dimana ya?"

Saat ini, aku sudah Login kedalam SAO, aku berada di Aincrad tepatnya di lantai ke-35, sebuah lantai dimana aku pernah mengalahkan Boss bersama Sasuke, dan saat ini, aku tengah berjalan kearah Warp Area, kurasa Sasuke berada disana

'tap tap...'

"Huaahh... badanku terasa sedikit pegal..."

Saat ini aku tengah berjalan kearah Warp Area sambil meregangkan otot ototku, yah sebelum aku Login ke SAO, aku sempat latihan Kendo bersama Suguha serta mengajaknya sparring, bisa dikatakan ia cukup lihai dalam memainkan Bokken, bahkan akupun dikalahkannya dalam sparring tadi

"Dareka... Tasukete!"

Aku berhenti berjalan sambil menatap penasaran saat di Warp Area kini tengah diramaikan oleh player yang berkumpul disana, awalnya kupikir mereka mengantri untuk Teleport kelantai lain, namun dugaanku salah saat aku mendengar seseorang tengah berteriak disana, aku lalu menghampiri kerumunan Player itu dan dan masuk kedalam kerumunan itu mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi

"Minggir sebentar!"

"..."

"Kau, Anggota _Akatsuki_ bukan?"

Setelah berada didalam kerumunan itu aku lalu menatap seorang Player yang kini tengah berlutut disana, para Player yang berada disekitarku sedikit terkejut saat baru saja menyadari kalau aku anggota _Akatsuki_ ,aku mengangguk saat Player yang berlutut tadi mengenalku sebagai anggota _Akatsuki_ , tak kusangka Guild miskin anggota yang diketuai oleh Sasuke bisa sepopuler ini!

Player itu lalu bersujud didepanku, setelah itu ia mengangkat kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Crystal Warp dari sakunya dan menyodorkannya kearahku

"Tolong Aku! Mereka, para Guild yang berisikan Yellow Player, _Titan's Hard_ , telah membunuh semua anggota Guildku, _Silver Flag_ , pemimpin Guild itu adalah seorang Player perempuan yang memakai tombak dengan rambut berwarna merah, kumohon tolong aku! Aku tidak menginginkan mereka mati seperti yang dialami teman satu Guildku, aku hanya ingin mereka dipenjara!"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku sambil memikirkan permintaan dari Player yang tengah meminta bantuan didepanku ini, para Player disekitarku pun saat ini tengah memperhatikanku, tak perlu pikir panjang, aku lalu mengangguk merespon ucapan Player tadi membuatnya tersenyum, aku lalu mengambilnya dan membalikkan tubuhku hendak pergi, namun...

"Akan kuurus mereka, namun jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang tewas karena membuatku kerepotan, tolong jangan salahkan aku..."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tadi, aku lalu berjalan ke Warp Area dan berniat untuk pergi ke lantai 40 meninggalkan para Player dikerumunan tadi yang saat ini tengah menatapku dengan berbagai macam ekspresi

"Teleport : 40th Floor!"

..

..

..

..

 **:: 40th Floor ::**

'tap... tap...'

Saat ini, aku berada dilantai 40 tepatnya di Plaza, sebelumnya aku sudah mengirimkan Message pada Sasuke untuk bertemu dilantai 40 dan berburu, namun sejak aku sudah menunggunya dilantai 40 ini bahkan sudah lebih dari 10 menit, ia tak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya

"Hah, si kampret itu kemana sih?"

Aku menggerutu, saat ini aku sangat bosan, dan juga merasa tidak nyaman, bagaimana tidak? Seluruh Player yang berada di Plaza ini tengah menatapku dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi, ada yang kagum, terkejut, bahkan ada yang sedikit benci, Ayolah! Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang telah kuperbuat hingga mereka menatapku dengan berbagai ekspresi

'tap... tap...'

"Yo.. Kitsune..."

Akhirnya si Uchiha tebing itu muncul juga, ia tak tahu betapa lamanya aku menunggu kedatangannya, saat ini ia tengah berjalan kearahku melambaikan tangannya mencoba menyapaku walaupun wajahnya yang datar seolah tak punya niat untuk menyapa

"Yo.. Uchiha Busuk!"

Ia hanya tertawa pelan mendengar salamku, yah terserah kau mau ketawa juga, aku tidak peduli, kau tidak tahu betapa lama aku menunggumu disini, tunggu! Kalimat tadi seolah diriku seperti Heroine yang tengah menunggu Hero nya di Manga Shoujo!

"Kau lama sekali, Uchiha!"

Ucapku sedikit memarahinya, yah ditempat publik seperti ini, kami memang terbiasa untuk memanggil dengan Nickname kami, namun jika dalam keadaan Battle ataupun menyelesaikan Dungeon, kami lebih nyaman memanggil dengan nama asli, toh para Player tidak peduli dengan hal itu bukan?

"Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu saja di lantai 37 tadi, jadi apa ada sesuatu hingga kau memanggilku?"

"Begini, apa kau mau berburu Yellow Player?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Di lantai 35 tadi, seseorang tengah meminta bantuanku untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Guild yang berisikan Yellow Player, ia tidak menyuruhku untuk membunuh mereka, ia hanya menginginkanku untuk memasukkan mereka kepenjara dengan Crystal Warp ini, tapi tak apa kan kalau salah satu dari mereka kita bunuh dan mengambil item yang dia miliki?"

Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan Crystal Warp dari sakuku dan menunjukkannya kearah Sasuke, sedangkan ia hanya menghela nafas sambil bersidekap dada

"Kau ini, Instingmu itu seperti seorang Red Player saja, kalau begitu aku ikut, tapi tak usah membunuh mereka, cukup memasukkan mereka kepenjara saja"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berburu!, firasatku mengatakan kalau mereka ada dilantai ini"

"Terserah kau saja..."

..

..

..

..

 **:: 40th Floor : Dark Forest :**

'Sraaak!'

Saat ini aku dan Sasuke tengah berada di Dark Forest, tempat yang jauh dari Plaza yang berada disalah satu kota di Lantai 40 ini, tempat yang kudatangi kali ini sedikit gelap mengingat tempat ini sama seperti namanya, Dark Forest yang berarti Hutan Kegelapan, tempat yang dipenuhi dengan hutan yang rimbun serta para monster yang lumayan banyak disini

Aku dan Sasuke terus berjalan memasuki hutan yang gelap ini, hutan yang gelap nan seram yang dipenuhi dengan monster, awalnya juga aku memang berniat untuk menghabisi para monster dengan Sasuke disini untuk Leveling, sekaligus untuk mencari para Yellow Player yang dimaksud oleh Player yang ada dilantai 35 tadi, karena para Yellow Player jarang menampakkan diri mereka ditempat publik dan memilih bersembunyi ditempat yang sulit dicari, mengingat status mereka sebagai Yellow Player

"Naruto! Disampingmu!"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang setengah berteriak, aku langsung menebaskan _Cursed Katana_ milikku kearah samping, dan monster yang hendak menyerangku dari samping tadi langsung terkena seranganku dan lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya, untung aku sudah menyiapkan _Cursed Katana_ ditanganku, akan lebih repot jika aku mencarinya terlebih dahulu di Equipment milikku dan memakainya

Aku lalu membalikkan badanku melihat keadaan Sasuke, saat ini ia tengah menghabisi para monster yang berada dibelakangnya menggunakan _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ yang kali ini ia gunakan, ia menghabisi para monster itu dengan cepat dan rapi

'Craass!'

Setelah Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan para monster yang mengganggu perjalanan kami, aku dan Sasuke lalu berbalik hendak melanjutkan perjalanan kami, namun saat kami berbalik, mataku membulat saat didepanku, kini sesosok Monster bertubuh besar tengah menatapku dengan buas, aku bingung mendeskripsikannya, yang jelas ia besar dengan kepala seperti kambing namun mempunyai tubuh seperti Manusia lengkap dengan kedua kaki dan tangan

"Grooaaarr!"

"Cih! Masih ada satu lagi rupanya"

Ucapku sambil mendecih pelan, aku langsung melompat kebelakang saat monster itu hendak menyerangku dengan cara memukulku melalui tinjunya yang amat kuat, aku langsung bersiap untuk menyerang

"Sasuke! Kali ini kita lakukan bersama!"

"Hn.."

Sasuke hanya membalas ucapanku dengan dua huruf saja, yah untuk orang lain, mungkin tidak akan mengerti, tapi aku mengerti maksudnya, dua kata universal itu digunakannya untuk maksud tertentu berupa Arti "Ya" atau "Terserah" atau mungkin ia sekedar merespon karena ia biasanya malas untuk meladeni orang lain, yah begitulah tipikal Uchiha Sasuke, irit kata

Aku dan Sasuke langsung berlari kearah yang berbeda membuat monster itu sedikit kebingungan memilih yang mana yang akan ia serang terlebih dahulu, namun sepertinya monster itu mengincarku karena saat ini ia hendak menyerangku dengan tinjunya

'Braaakk!'

Secara reflek, aku langsung melompat menghindari serangan monster itu dan menaiki lengannya hendak menyerang wajahnya, sedangkan saat ini Sasuke tengah menebaskan pedangnya kearah kakinya hendak melumpuhkan pergerakan monster itu

'Craasss!'

'Craaaass!'

Aku langsung menebaskan pedangku diwajah Monster itu dengan berkali kali juga Sasuke yang menyerangnya dari bawah membuat HP Bar dari monster itu berkurang secara drastis, dan akhirnya, HP Bar monster yang tengah kuserang ini langsung kosong dan perlahan tubuhnya bersinar dan pecah menjadi serpihan cahaya

'Tap!'

Aku lalu mendarat ditanah, aku menghela nafas sambil melihat Pop up Reward yang muncul didepanku, beberapa Exp dan Col serta beberapa item, yah lumayanlah untuk mengisi Col milikku yang saat ini tengah kusimpan untuk membeli rumah nantinya

Aku lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke, saat ini ia tengah memasukkan pedang _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ miliknya kedalam sarung pedangnya, dan berjalan kearahku

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita, Sasuke..."

"Hn..."

..

..

..

..

'Ctraaang!'

"Mana omong kosongmu tadi!"

'Crtaaang!'

"Kau yang hanya mempunyai Pet sebagai temanmu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami!"

'Crtaaang!'

Saat ini aku dan Sasuke tengah bersembunyi disemak semak, memperhatikan seorang Player yang merupakan gadis kecil berambut coklat diikat dua pendek yang menggunakan Dagger tengah menahan setiap serangan dari beberapa Player yang tengah menyerangnya sambil tersenyum remeh pada gadis kecil itu

"Arghh! Aku tak tahan melihatnya terhina seperti itu Sasuke!"

"Tenanglah Naruto! Ambil timing yang tepat jika kau memang benar benar ingin menyelamatkannya"

Aku sedikit tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, _Timing_ katanya? Maksudmu, saat ia benar benar terpojok, dan disaat itulah aku menyelamatkannya sehingga aku terlihat seperti seorang Hero yang tengah menyelamatkan Heroine nya begitu? Oh ayolah! Aku bukan Hero seperti di Manga, aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, satu satunya Player yang tidak terjebak didalam Aincrad ini!

'Ctraaang!'

"ittaii..."

Lihatlah! Ia saat ini tengah merintih sakit saat pertahanannya sedikit dipatahkan oleh salah satu dari beberapa Player itu, Player bergender perempuan memakai tombak sebagai Weaponnya serta rambutnya yang berwarna merah

Aku tak tahan lagi melihat gadis kecil itu terhina oleh anggota guild _Titan's Hard_ sialan itu! Mereka memojokkan seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan lebih kecil dari tubuh mereka, apaan itu? Mereka sangat pengecut!

'Ctraaang!'

"Arghh! Aku tak tahan lagi melihatnya, melawan seorang gadis kecil secara keroyokan? Yang benar saja!"

"Tunggu Naruto!"

Aku tak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke, aku langsung menyiapkan pedangku untuk menyerang perempuan bertombak yang tengah menyerang gadis kecil itu, setelah siap, aku langsung keluar dari semak semak dan melesat kearah Ketua dari Guild _Titan's Hard_ itu

'Swuuuush!'

'Slaaaashh!

Perempuan berambut merah yang notabene merupakan ketua dari Guild _Titan's Hard_ itu langsung membulatkan matanya saat pinggang kirinya terkena sayatan dari _Cursed Katana_ milikku, aku langsung berdiri didepan gadis kecil tadi, sedangkan perempuan berambut merah tadi hanya bisa merintih dengan HP Bar yang secara perlahan berkurang karena terkena efek racun dari _Cursed Katana_ milikku, sedangkan para anggotanya hanya berteriak memanggil nama perempuan itu

"Rosalia-san!"

"Ughh! Konoyaro!"

Gadis kecil tadi kurasa tengah menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut, yah walaupun _Timing_ nya kurang tepat, setidaknya aksiku kali ini seperti seorang Hero yang tengah menyelamatkan Heroine-nya, Keren bukan?

Perempuan yang bernama Rosalia itu merintih sambil memegangi pinggang bagian kirinya yang terkena tebasan pedangku, HP Bar miliknya terus berkurang secara perlahan karena efek Racun dari pedangku dan efek itu tidak akan hilang selama dua menit, yah setidaknya aku bisa memberikannya sebuah karma atas apa yang ia perlakukan

"Dia?"

"Anggota Guild _Akatsuki_?"

Semua anggota dari Guild _Titan's Hard_ itu menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut, yah tak kusangka Guild yang Sasuke buat menjadi setenar ini, dimana mana mereka bertanya padaku _'Kau anggota Akatsuki?_ ' dan itu membuatku sedikit merasa aneh

"Bukankah Bagus kalau begitu? Cepat bunuh dia Minna dan ambil semua item yang dia miliki!"

Rosalia langsung memerintahkan para anggota Guildnya untuk menyerangku, sudah kuduga mereka semua akan main keroyokan, aku hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menggenggam erat pedangku

"Hyaaa!"

'Ctraaang!'

Baru saja mereka berlari kearahku sambil mengangkat pedang mereka keatas hendak menyerangku secara keroyokan, secara cepat pedang yang mereka genggam langsung terlepas dari tangan mereka dan terpental kesembarang arah, akupun tersenyum melihat hal itu

"Jadi ini Guild _Titan's Hard_?, bagiku mereka hanyalah sekumpulan Player pengecut yang hanya bisa melawan seorang gadis kecil"

Aku tersenyum saat Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya, saat ini ia tengah berjalan kearahku setelah ia membuat para anggota _Titan's Hard_ bungkam karena pedang yang mereka genggam berhasil melepaskan pedang mereka dengan serangan cepat Sasuke

Mendengar ejekan pedas yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke, membuat Rosalia yang merupakan ketua Guild _Titan's Hard_ sedikit naik darah, ia lalu berteriak memerintahkan para anggotanya namun...

"Minna! Habisi-"

'Swuuuuushh!'

"Kau bisa diam? Bisa saja aku memenggal kepalamu disini!"

Yah lagi lagi Sasuke membuatku terkesan, belum sempat Rosalia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke langsung melesat kearahnya sambil menodongkan pedang _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ ke leher Rosalia yang membuat Rosalia itu bungkam, sedangkan anggota Guildnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata melotot saat mengetahui bahwa ketua mereka dalam keadaan berbahaya

"Kalian!"

Ucapku agak keras sehingga membuat anggota Guild _Titan's Hard_ menoleh dan menatapku diikuti oleh ketua mereka yang juga menatapku, aku lalu mengeluarkan Crystal Warp dari sakuku dan menunjukkannya kearah mereka

"Aku akan membuat kalian menerima apa yang kalian perbuat sebelumnya pada Guild _Silver Flag_ , Crystal Warp ini sudah diset untuk menuju kepenjara, jadi kalian tahu kalian akan kemana bukan?"

"A-Apa?"

Rosalia hanya bisa menggeretakkan giginya saat menyadari bahwa aku akan memasukkan ia dan anggotanya kedalam penjara, sedangkan para anggotanya saat ini tengah berlari kearahku hendak menyerangku dengan tangan kosong

"Konoyaro!"

"Kalian Lambat!"

Crystal Warp yang saat ini kupegang langsung bersinar diikuti dengan tubuh Rosalia dan anggotanya yang juga ikut bersinar, setelah itu tubuh mereka menghilang diikuti Crytal Warp yang juga menghilang dari tanganku

"Akhirnya Selesai juga!"

Aku menghela nafas pelan, kulihat Sasuke juga berjalan kearahku dengan sedikit lengkungan dibibirnya, yah kurasa ia saat ini tengah tersenyum, dan aku langsung menoleh kebelakang saat kurasa gadis kecil yang berada dibelakangku tadi mencoba memanggilku

"Ano..."

Aku tersenyum saat melihat dirinya serta Pet miliknya beruba naga kecil berwarna biru dalam keadaan baik baik saja, aku lalu berjalan kearahnya dan langsung mengelus kepalanya

"Kau baik baik saja kan?"

"Ha'i, Arigatou..."

"Kitsune, Nickname-ku Kitsune!"

"Arigatou, Kitsune-san!"

Aku tersenyum saat Gadis kecil itu berterima kasih padaku, ia mengingatkanku akan Suguha, Adik kecilku yang amat kusayangi

"Jadi, Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Silica!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Ketemu lagi denganku di Fic **Game Breaker!** Di Chapter ke **#3** ini!

Bagaimana Kabarnya Reader-san? Kudoakan agar sehat selalu!

Mengenai Chapter kali ini, yah mungkin agak sedikit mengecewakan, Scene Battle yang kurang greget, dan masih banyak kesalahan disana sini, tapi Chapter kali ini sangat dibutuhkan untuk alur di Chapter depan

Soal kapan Naruto akan bertemu dengan Kazuto, aku tidak bisa memastikannya secara pasti, mungkin saja Chapter kelima nanti, atau mungkin chapter depan

Dan soal Pair, untuk saat ini aku masih terlalu malas untuk memberikan Spoiler, serius deh! Kalau dikasih tau sekarang jadinya gak seru, yang jelas kedepannya akan ada konflik cinta yang menentukan Pairing dari Chara masing masing :v

Juga kemarin ada yang bilang kenapa Naruto gak ikut kejebak aja di SAO dan membuat Suguha semakin sedih atas hal itu? Begini, aku sengaja membuat alur seperti itu agar Suguha tidak sendirian disana dan bisa mengambil peran dalam Fic ini, karena nantinya, peran Suguha akan sangat penting Bagi Naruto dan Kirito, dan alasan yang lain, mungkin aku terlalu menyukai Suguha yang notabenenya Adik yang sempurna dimataku #Uhuk :v , makanya ia banyak mengambil peran di Fic ini :v

Dan yang pengen tau pedang Naruto kayak mana bentuknya, Coba deh tonton Anime _Noragami_ , disana terlihat pemeran utamanya menggunakan pedang yang Cuma dililit perban doang, keren deh pokoknya!

Dan sekarang saatnya untuk balasan Review! Check This Out!

 **Guest :** ini udah Lanjut, so Happy Reading! #ThxForReview

 **Uchiha Kaneki :** Ini udah rilis Chapter ketiganya, Happy Reading! #ThxForReview

 **TheMoonAtomic20 :** Arigatou atas pujiannya! sama sama! Fic kamu juga bagus kok! Feelnya dapet dan sedikit membuat hati kecil saya bergetar karena membacanya! Keep Writing ya dan terus berkarya! #ThxForReview

 **Aiberg :** Hahaha... yah walaupun Cuma Nge-Cheat Col doang, kan terlalu berlebihan kalau sampe Nge-Cheat buat menaikkan STR, VIT, DEX, dan lainnya :v #ThxForReview

 **Namekhadad17 :** Soal Pair, sudah dibahas diatas, semoga kamu mengerti ^_^ #ThxForReview

 **Kyousuke Kitsune :** ini udah Lanjut, So... Happy Reading! #ThxForReview

 **Arasi :** Arigatou atas Supportnya! Semoga Chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan #ThxForReview

 **Shirou :** Sssttt... jangan ungkit ungkit soal NTR dan tolong kesampingkan pikiranmu itu :v , soal Skill Naruto, masih belum kepikiran sih, tapi Thx sarannya, akan kupertimbangkan #ThxForReview

 **NtapsJiwa :** ini udah Lanjut, So... Happy Reading! #ThxForReview

 **Naomi Yuichi :** Ya itu benar Naomi-san!, yang jelas Konfliknya akan dipenuhi dengan tulisan tulisan yang mempengaruhi emosi para Reader dan mungkin bisa sedikit mengeluarkan air mata :v :v

Soal kemampuan Naruto, saat ini masih belum terlintas dipikiranku, yang jelas aku masih memerlukan saran, dan soal saranmu yang Kagebunshin itu, akan kupertimbangkan lagi nanti ^_^

Dan soal Asuna yang agak keluar dari Sifatnya, yah aku mengambil setting dimana Asuna sudah akrab dengan Kirito, dengan begitu, rencanaku untuk membuat Konflik yang kubicarakan kemarin akan terealisasikan, dan Thx sudah mau Review Panjang, aku sangat menghargainya loh! #ThxForReview

 **Nightmare99 :** Untuk kedepannya, mungkin akan ada Chara dari Anime Naruto yang masuk ke Fic ini, tapi aku belum bisa memberi tahu siapa dia :v #ThxForReview

 **Morfheus :** Reviewmu sudah dijelaskan di atas, yang jelas, aku tidak ingin _My Lovely Imouto_ , Suguha-chan sendirian disana dan menjadi sedih :v :v #ThxForReview

 **Yagami Uzumaki :** sepertinya Cuma kamu Reviewer yang enggak ngebahas tentang Pair, Syukur deh! Kan gak seru kalau dikasih tau duluan kan? #ThxForReview

 **Awim Saluja :** Oke, dan Chapter kali ini, mungkin ada yang mirip di Canon namun sedikit kurubah tak seperti di Canonnya, kuharap kamu puas dengan Chapter kali ini ^_^ #ThxForReview

 **Namikazefuii :** Arigatou Atas Pujiannya! harapanmu terwujud di Chapter ini, Naruto mempunyai Rare-Weapon bernama _Cursed Katana_ , dan bentuknya sudah kujelaskan diatas, soal Julukan? Mungkin untuk kedepannya nanti ada, #ThxForReview

 **Neko Twins Kagamine :** Arigatou Pujiannya, dan semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan! #ThxForReview

 **Saputraluc000 :** Thx Pujiannya! mau Naruto ataupun Kirito yang berkorban, yang jelas Konfliknya nanti akan menguras emosi :v #ThxForReview

 **KidsNo TERROR13 :** ini udah Lanjut, So... Happy Reading! #ThxForReview

 **Angela Hime :** Tentu! Jadi jangan sungkan untuk menunggu kelanjutannya ya! #ThxForReview

 **Azukaliwoengoe :** ini udah Lanjut, So... Happy Reading! #ThxForReview

 **AiKeane :** ini udah lanjut, kemaren update cepat karena semangat melihat Review yang penuh dengan dukungan dari para Reviewer! #ThxForReview

Dan Segitulah yang Review kemarin, aku cukup senang saat banyak yang mau mereview Fic milikku ini! Arigatou atas dukungannya Minna-san!

Sudah cukup sampai disini perjumpaan kita kali ini, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Dan jangan lupa untuk RnR ya!

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::** _ **Kurosaki Kitahara**_ **Has Been Logged Out! ::**


	4. At Last, I Meet You Again!

_**::**_ _ **Game Breaker!**_ _ **::**_

 _ **Naruto**_ _milik Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Sword Art Online**_ _milik Reki Kawahara_

 _Iam_ _ **Kurosaki Kitahara**_ _not own all Anime and Chara in this Fiction, Saya menggunakannya hanya untuk kepentingan Fic Saya, tidak lebih dari itu_

 _ **Main-Genre :**_ _Action-Adventure, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, A bit of Comedy_

 _ **Pair :**_ _Naruto x ? (Coming Soon!)_

 _ **Rating :**_ _T+ For Story_

 _ **Warning :**_ _Typo!, Miss-Typo!, OOC (Maybe), Humor!Gagal, Game!Theme, Semi-Canon!, tidak sesuai EYD, tanda Baca yang berantakan!, dll_

 _Tak ada keuntungan Materiil yang kuambil dari Fiksi ku ini, ini hanya sekedar Fiksi yang tergambar di pikiranku dan kurealisasikan dalam bentuk cerita dengan tujuan hanya untuk kepuasan tersendiri dan Spesial buat Reader!_

 _So...Happy Reading!_

 **:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **:: Chapter #4 : At Last, I Meet You Again! ::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **:: Naruto's POV ::**

"Jadi, siapa yang bisa mengerjakannya?"

"Saya, Sensei!"

Aku hanya menatap bosan saat pelajaran dikelasku sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu, aku menopang wajahku dengan tanganku memperhatikan salah satu siswi itu mengerjakan soal yang berada di papan tulis

Aku menoleh ke kebelakangku, tatapanku sedikit sendu saat melihat bangku kosong yang berada dibelakangku yang dulunya adalah bangku yang ditempati oleh Asuna, bangkunya yang bersih serta rapi

Entah kenapa aku merindukan kehadiran Asuna disekolah ini, sifatnya yang lembut dan ramah, mudah berteman dengan siapa saja dan baik kepada siapapun, aku merindukannya terlebih saat ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersamaku

Selama sekolah Senior Highschool, bisa dikatakan aku sangat dekat dengan Asuna, mengobrol bersama, makan siang bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, dan terkadang aku mengantarkannya pulang kerumahnya

Aku tahu, kemungkinan Asuna bisa kembali kedunia nyata adalah 1:100 , mengapa begitu? Karena aku tahu kalau sangat sulit untuk menyelesaikan Game SAO yang dikatakan game kematian itu, untuk mengalahkan Boss di beberapa lantai saja sudah menghilangkan nyawa beberapa Player, sedangkan semua Player di SAO tidak hanya terfokus untuk menyelesaikan SAO, ada beberapa dari mereka yang memilih pasrah dan hidup didunia Virtual itu, menjadi penjahat di dunia itu, dan bahkan bunuh diri karena mereka tak sanggup untuk hidup lebih lama di dunia virtual itu

Tapi aku selalu berharap, agar Asuna bisa kembali ke dunia nyata, bisa kembali menyapaku, kembali mengajakku untuk mengobrol bersamanya, kembali kepadaku yang merupakan temannya, walaupun aku terkadang ingin hubunganku dengannya lebih dari sekedar teman

Kenapa aku menginginkan hubunganku lebih dari sekedar teman? Itu karena aku menyukainya, ya, aku menyukai Asuna, aku menyukai gadis manis dengan sifat baiknya itu, wajahnya yang cantik dengan rambut berwarna caramel sebagai mahkota indahnya, serta iris matanya yang senada dengan warna matanya yang membuatku sering kali terdiam terpesona saat menatap matanya yang indah

Yah walaupun itu hanya angan anganku, namun setidaknya suatu hari aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, setidaknya...

'Bleetak!'

"Tch! Itteeii..."

Aku mendecih pelan sambil meringis saat sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang diudara dan mengenai tepat di kepalaku, mengelus pelan bagian kepalaku yang menjadi sasaran penghapus tadi, lalu aku menatap kearah Sensei yang mengajar kelasku

"Kau harus memperhatikan pelajaran, Uzumaki-kun"

"..."

"Kau mendengarkanku, Uzumaki?"

"Iya Sensei! Dari tadi juga begitu!"

Ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit kesal, yah bagaimana tidak kesal, dia melemparku dengan penghapus karena aku melamun, dan ia bahkan mengira diriku tidak mendengarkan ucapannya padahal sedari tadi aku menatap matanya, sedangkan Sensei hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dengan urat yang muncul dikepala botaknya

"Lain kali kau harus fokus ke pelajaranmu Uzumaki-kun!"

"Ha'i..."

..

..

..

..

"Huft..."

Jam pelajaranpun habis, Sensei yang mengajar kelasku pun sudah keluar, para siswa juga sudah melakukan aktivitas mereka masing masing, mengobrol, bercanda, bermain Game bersama, atau makan siang bersama, atau mungkin saja mereka membully siswa lain yang dibawah kasta mereka

Sedangkan aku? Aku lebih memilih berjalan keluar membawa tasku hendak pergi dari sekolah dengan menaiki sepeda menuju kerumah sakit Tokorozawa yang berada di Saitama untuk menjenguk Asuna, dan juga beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah menjenguk Kazuto, jadi setidaknya aku bisa menjenguk temanku, yaitu Asuna

Sejak beberapa bulan dari insiden SAO, para pemain SAO yang terjebakpun dibawa kerumah sakit oleh keluarga mereka, bahkan berbulan-bulan, mereka tak kunjung sadar dari kesadaran mereka sendiri karena masih terjebak di dunia Virtual itu, untuk orang awam, mungkin terdengar aneh karena tak kunjung sadar walaupun terus diobati, namun bagiku itu tidaklah aneh, karena aku tahu apa yang ada dibalik NerveGear yang digunakan oleh seluruh pemain SAO

Jelasnya, NerveGear melakukan suatu proses dimana ia akan memasuki saraf otak dengan menggunakan sinyal transmisi sehingga NerveGear dengan mudah mengendalikan otak manusia, dan memasukkan semua data yang ada di Game SAO kedalam pikiran player SAO, dengan begitu, dunia Virtual SAO yang dikenal dengan Aincrad akan tergambar di pikiran player, mereka bisa melakukan apapun di Aincrad dengan mengendalikan pikiran mereka, mungkin bisa dikatakan mirip dengan cara kalian berkhayal

Namun sedikit berbeda dengan berkhayal, dimana jika kalian berkhayal maka kalian sendiri yang akan membangunkan kesadaran kalian dari khayalan itu bukan? namun berbeda dengan NerveGear, NerveGear bertanggung jawab atas kesadaran para player SAO, maksudku, Player SAO tidak bisa terbangun dari kesadaran mereka sendiri, kecuali NerveGear yang membantu mereka terbangun dari kesadaran mereka, begitulah cara kerjanya NerveGear

Dan Kayaba Akihiko memanfaatkan hal itu, NerveGear yang dapat mengendalikan pikiran player ia manfaatkan hal itu untuk kepentingannya yang aku tak tahu, ia sengaja menghapus atau lebih tepatnya mendisfungsikan tombol Logout dari SAO karena Logout didalam SAO adalah cara untuk tersadar dari pikiran mereka dengan bantuan NerveGear, dengan player menekan tombol Logout, NerveGear akan berusaha untuk memutuskan sinyal transmisi yang terkoneksi dengan saraf otak player dan berhenti untuk mengendalikan otak player, dengan begitu, Player akan tersadar dari kesadaran mereka

Itulah yang telah kuteliti selama ini, dan yang sedikit membuatku aneh adalah, kenapa Kayaba tidak pernah menemuiku didalam SAO yang merupakan satu-satunya player yang bisa Logout dari SAO, aku tahu ia pasti merasakan keanehan saat melihat ada salah satu player yang berhasil Logout, aku tahu kalau Kayaba sendiri berada didalam Game SAO itu sendiri, karena kabar yang kudapat selama aku bermain SAO, saat hari perilisan game SAO dan dimulainya game SAO, insiden itu sudah terjadi dan seorang Game Master (GM) mengumpulkan seluruh player ke Beginner Town yang terletak dilantai satu, dan Game Master itu mengaku bahwa ia adalah Kayaba Akihiko

Bagiku itu terdengar masuk akal sih, toh ia yang mengembangkan NerveGear dan Sword Art Online itu sendiri, karena, tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain menonton seseorang yang sedang bermain game bukan? yang artinya, dia berada di Aincrad dan mengawasi semua player yang berada dalam Aincrad

Tak terasa, aku sudah berada didepan rumah sakit Tokorozawa tempat dimana Asuna dirawat, aku langsung memasuki rumah sakit itu dan mencari ruangannya Asuna, menurut kabar yang kudapat dari teman temanku dan juga teman Asuna, ruangan tempat asuna dirawat berada dilantai 12

Setelah beberapa menit mencari ruangannya, akupun berhasil menemukannya, sebuah ruangan dengan nama " _Yuuki Asuna_ " yang berada dipintu ruangan tersebut, aku lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut, takut ada seseorang didalam, kan gak enak kalau asal langsung masuk kedalam

"Sumimasen..."

'Ckleek...'

Pintu ruangan itupun terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jas hitam yang terlihat berwibawa, ia berambut coklat pendek dengan iris mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, yah kurasa ia ayahnya Asuna

"Anoo.. aku Uzumaki Naruto, temannya Asuna-san, aku datang untuk menjenguknya"

Ucapku sedikit membungkuk padanya, yah setidaknya aku harus bersikap sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua dariku, sedangkan ayahnya Asuna, kurasa saat ini ia tengah tersenyum saat mengetahui ada salah satu teman dari anaknya yang menjenguk anak perempuannya

"Silahkan masuk, Uzumaki-kun"

Aku memasuki ruangan itu diikuti dengan ayahnya Asuna yang berjalan dibelakangku, aku tersenyum dengan pandangan sedikit sendu saat melihat Asuna yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri disana dengan NerveGear yang masih setia melekat dikepalanya

Aku lalu duduk dikursi yang berada disamping tempat Asuna terbaring, aku menggenggam tangannya sambil memandang wajah cantiknya yang tengah tertidur, entah aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan disana, maksudku didunia Aincrad

"Maaf membuatmu mengkhawatirkan Asuna, Uzumaki-kun"

"Tak apa, lagipula aku teman akrabnya, ia sering menghabiskan waktunya disekolah bersamaku"

Ucapku pada Ayahnya Asuna tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya, ia tak merespon ucapanku, namun kurasa saat ini ia tersenyum

' _Tunggu Aku Asuna, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu...'_

..

..

..

..

..

"Tadaima!"

Saat ini aku sudah kembali kerumahku sehabis menjenguk Asuna, aku sempat membeli bahan makanan selama diperjalanan tadi, aku berjalan keruangan tengah, alisku terangkat sebelah saat menyadari ada yang mengganjal dipikiranku, bukankah jam segini Suguha sudah pulang dari sekolah?

"Suguha-chan? Kau sudah pulang?"

"..."

"Okaeri... Onii-san..."

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya turun dari tangga, eh? Tapi tunggu, aku menjadi sedikit khawatir melihat keadaannya sekarang, ia terlihat lemas dan letih, serta wajahnya yang sedikit pucat

"Suguha-chan? Kau baik baik saja?"

"Eh?"

Aku langsung terkejut saat Suguha mulai terpeleset di tangga dan tak bisa menyeimbangkan badannya hingga hampir terjatuh, sedangkan aku langsung berlari kearahnya dengan panik dan menangkap tubuhnya yang kini telah terjatuh kedalam pelukanku

'Hug!'

"O-Onii-san..."

Aku tak menanggapi ucapannya, saat ini aku mencoba menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya, yah memang terasa panas, kurasa ia terkena demam, aku lalu membalikkan badanku dan berjongkok, lalu menyuruhnya untuk naik kepunggungku, setelah ia menurut apa yang aku katakan, aku lalu menggendongnya

"Kau ini, Kalau sakit jangan sungkan untuk bilang padaku, dan kalau aku tidak ada dirumah, kau bisa menelponku bukan?"

"Gomen, Onii-san..."

Aku menggeleng pelan merespon ucapannya, yah ia tak perlu meminta maaf padaku, malah seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padanya, karena secara tak langsung aku telah mengabaikan kesehatannya

Setelah menggendongnya, aku lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, yah sedikit sulit sih menaiki tangga dalam keadaan tengah menggendong seorang adik, tapi biarlah, aku tak perlu memikirkan hal itu, yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah kesehatan Suguha

Setelah berada dilantai atas, aku lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar Suguha, kamar yang bisa dikatakan luas dengan nuansa putih yang indah, aku lalu membaringkannya di kasur lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut

"Tunggu disini, Onii-san akan membawakanmu obat..."

..

..

..

..

..

Saat ini aku berada disamping tempat tidur Suguha, duduk diatas sebuah kursi sambil menjaga Suguha yang saat ini tengah berbaring sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya, tanganku mencoba untuk mengelus elus rambut hitamnya

"Nee, Naruto-Oniisan..."

"Hmm, Nani?"

"Apa Onii-chan baik baik saja saat ini?"

Aku mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, yah aku tahu saat ini ia tengah memikirkan kakaknya, Kirigaya Kazuto

Sulit bagiku untuk menjelaskan hal itu pada Suguha, di SAO, aku belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Kazuto bahkan mendengar kabarnya pun tidak pernah, disamping itu, Suguha juga membenci SAO yang sudah merenggut kehidupan Kakaknya dari dirinya

"Doakan saja dia agar segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya, Suguha-chan..."

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan pada Suguha, aku mengerti, sangat mengerti perasaan Suguha saat ini, aku tahu kalau ia saat ini merindukan kakak kesayangannya itu, merindukannya untuk kembali berbicara, bercanda atau bertengkar dengan kakaknya

Aku sangat ingin, sangat ingin membuat Suguha kembali melihat kakaknya lagi, membuat Kazuto kembali kedunia nyata dan kembali bersama kami, dan membuat Suguha bahagia, hanya itu yang saat ini kulakukan, namun nyatanya? Aku bahkan belum bisa menjadikan hal sekecil itu untuk menjadi kenyataan, maafkan aku Suguha, aku belum bisa menjadikan keinginanmu menjadi kenyataan, bahkan terkadang aku benci dengan diriku ini yang tak bisa apa apa

"Aku... Aku hanya ingin melihat Onii-chan kembali bersamaku, bersama kita..."

Setitik air mata mulai muncul di pelupuk mataku, hati ini agak sedih saat melihat Suguha yang sedih sekaligus rindu dengan kakaknya, tanganku yang awalnya membelai lembut rambut hitamnya menjadi berhenti

"Onii-san?"

"Onii-san?!"

Ia terkejut saat melihatku yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu dengan air mata yang mulai tumpah kepipiku, ia terlihat sedikit khawatir padaku namun aku menggelengkan kepalaku seolah mengatakan 'Aku tak apa'

"Maafkan aku yang belum bisa membuat dirimu senang Suguha-chan, Aku ini Kakak yang bodoh yah..."

Ucapku sedikit sedih sambil menunduk dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh, bodohnya aku, mengabulkan keinginan seorang adik saja tidak bisa, bodoh!

"Su-Suguha-chan?"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat Suguha, kini mencoba menghapus air mataku yang jatuh dengan jari jemarinya yang lentik, setelah menghapus air mataku, ia membelai pipiku dengan lembut

"Aku tahu kalau Onii-san itu bodoh, tapi Onii-san tak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri bukan?"

Aku mengangguk membalas ucapan Suguha, ya benar apa yang dikatakan Suguha, aku tak perlu menyalahkan diriku sendiri dan membebankan diriku dengan kesalahanku, aku hanya perlu untuk terus mencoba membawa Kazuto kembali bagaimanapun caranya agar Suguha senang

Hatiku yang awalnya sedih perlahan menghangat, wajah yang awalnya menyiratkan kesedihan perlahan berubah dengan bibir yang perlahan melengkung keatas pertanda tersenyum, tanganku mulai melepaskan jari jemari suguha yang masih menempel dipipiku

"Arigatou Suguha-chan, aku bersyukur mempunyai Imouto sepertimu..."

Ucapku tersenyum padanya sambi mengelus pelan kepalanya, ia pun ikut tersenyum padaku, setelah itu aku menyelimuti tubuh Suguha dengan selimut dan membelai pelan rambut hitamnya, setelah itu akupun berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya

"Cepatlah sembuh, Suguha-chan..."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: 57 Floor : Dungeon ::**

 **:: Kazuto's POV ::**

'Slaaash!'

Saat ini, aku tengah bertarung dengan sosok monster yang berada didepanku, aku menyerang monster itu dengan pedang _Elucidator_ ku hingga membuat HP Bar miliknya habis dan lenyap, namun muncul tiga musuh berupa skeleton yang memegang pedang lagi lagi datang dan bersiap menyerangku

'Grooaarr!'

'Ctraaang!'

Aku menangkis serangan pedang Skeleton tadi dan menunduk saat Skeleton yang lain menyerangku dari belakang, membuat Skeleton tadi menyerang temannya sendiri

'Craaaakk!'

"Hyaaahh!"

Aku langsung berbalik dan menebaskan pedangku secara vertikal kearah Skeleton tadi, namun ditangkisnya dengan mudah, aku langsung mendorong pedangku dan menendang Skeleton itu hingga terpental dan berbalik menebaskan pedangku secara horizontal saat salah satu Skeleton lain menyerangku dari belakang

'Craaakk!'

"Tinggal satu lagi!"

Aku berbalik dan berlari kearah Skeleton yang kutendang tadi, dengan kuat aku langsung menebaskan pedangku kearahnya

'Ctraaang!'

Namun dengan mudahnya, ia langsung menahan seranganku dan mendorongku hingga pertahananku patah, ia langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah , gawat!

"Hup!"

Aku langsung menunduk dan menendang kakinya hingga keseimbangannya goyang dan terjatuh, dengan cepat aku langsung mencabik cabik skeleton itu dengan pedangku

'Craaaak!'

'Craaaak!'

Skeleton itu langsung lenyap menjadi serpihan cahaya, tak lama kemudian muncul _pop up Reward_ didepanku, namun aku menghiraukannya dan menekan tombol OK, dan kembali berjalan

"Asuna! Dimana kau?"

Yah, saat ini aku tengah mencari Asuna, saat kami hendak menyelesaikan Dungeon bersama, ia sempat terpisah denganku hingga saat ini, aku belum menemukanya, yah aku sedikit khawatir sih, lagipula Cuma dia satu satunya gadis yang mau berbicara banyak padaku di Aincrad ini

"Eh?"

Aku berhenti saat beberapa meter didepanku, aku melihat sebuah gerbang tinggi, yah mungkin setinggi 7 meter, namun bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut

"I-Itu, Boss Room kan?"

Pikiranku menjadi kacau, kemungkinan Asuna berada didalam sana karena, di lantai ini hanya kami yang tengah menyelesaikan Dungeon, sedangkan para player lain menyelesaikannya dilantai lain, jadi bisa dikatakan Cuma aku dan Asuna yang berada disini

Aku tahu, mengalahkan Boss berdua atau seorang diri sangat mustahil, butuh kerja sama tim yang baik dan membutuhkan banyak player untuk mengalahkan Boss, bahkan itupun masih memakan korban, yah walaupun hal itu pernah dipatahkan oleh sebuah Guild bernama _Akatsuki_ dimana mereka pernah membunuh Boss dilantai 35 hanya dengan dua orang player saja

"Dasar dia itu, setidaknya tunggu aku jika ingin masuk kedalam ruangan itu!"

Aku langsung berlari dan masuk kedalam ruangan Boss itu...

.

.

.

"I-Ini?"

Mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat Boss yang menempati lantai ini, Boss berupa sosok monster bertubuh tinggi dengan jubah merah yang menutupi kerangka tulang belulangnya, Boss itu mengunakan Scythe sebagai senjatanya, Boss itu bernama _Grim Reaper_

Namun yang lebih membuatku terkejut, tak jau dari Boss itu, iris mataku melihat Asuna yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan HP Bar yang sudah berwarna merah, ia perlahan berdiri walaupun tubuhnya sulit untuk berdiri

Gawat! _Grim Reaper_ itu hendak menebaskan Scythe nya kearah Asuna, sial! Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi...

"Asuna!"

'Swuuuuush!'

'Braaaakk!'

Aku menutup mataku saat berhasil menyelamatkan Asuna yang kini berada dalam pelukanku dengan kecepatanku, debu debu menutupi kami berdua, debu debu yang berasal dari serangan _Grim Reaper_ yang mengenai lantai akibat gagal mengenai diriku

"Ki-Kirito-kun..."

"Nanti saja jelaskannya, yang penting kita harus keluar dari sini"

'Swuuuuush!'

Aku langsung melompat menghindari serangan _Grim Reaper_ itu, untung saja aku berhasil menghindar, mungkin aku bisa mati jika terkena serangannya tadi, lihatlah tiga buah HP Bar nya, itu menunjukkan bahwa ia merupakan Boss yang tangguh

"Asuna, tolong ambilkan Crystal Warp disakuku, dan gunakan itu untuk pergi dari sini"

Asuna menuruti perkataanku, tentu saja aku menyuruhnya karena dengan keadaanku yang sekarang ini mana bisa mengambil sesuatu dari sakuku karena kedua tanganku tengah menopang tubuh Asuna

Setelah mengambilnya dari sakuku, ia langsung menggunakan Crystal Warp itu

"Teleport : 45th Floor!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: 45th Floor ::**

"Asuna, Kau yakin tak apa apa?"

"Ha'i, Aku baik baik saja, Maaf membuatmu khawatir"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku merespon ucapannya, kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku Asuna, aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena aku tak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku

Saat ini kami berada disebuah penginapan yang berada di salah satu kota dilantai 45, yah aku menyewa sebuah kamar dipenginapan ini, aku membawa Asuna kesini dan memberikannya beberapa HP Potion, setelah itu aku menyuruhnya untuk berbaring dikasur

"Aku, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kau benar benar meninggalkanku"

Ucapku sedikit tersenyum masam sambil membuang wajahku kearah lain, aku benar benar tak ingin kehilangan Asuna, hari hari bahkan beberapa bulan yang telah kita lewati bersama ini, aku tak ingin melupakan kenangan itu

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu di lantai pertama, dimana kau merupakan teman satu party-ku, sejak saat itu, kau selalu bersama denganku hingga saat ini, walaupun aku tetaplah seorang solo player sedangkan kau seorang player yang tergabung dalam sebuah guild bernama _Knight of Blood,_ Kau sangat cantik saat itu hingga sampai sekarang kau pun masih terlihat cantik

"Aku hanya... Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu Asuna..."

Ucapku kini menatap matanya yang indah, benar! Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Asuna, sosok gadis yang telah mengukir semua kenangan manis maupun pahit kedalam hatiku, semua kenangan itu masih tersimpan didalam hatiku

"Kirito-kun..."

Aku sedikit terkejut saat ia kini tengah menatapku dengan air mata yang masih berada di ekor matanya lalu tumpah membasahi pipinya

'Hug!'

"A-Asuna?"

Aku kembali terkejut saat dengan tiba tiba ia memelukku, ini pertamanya aku dipeluk oleh gadis lain selain adikku, yaitu Suguha, namun saat mendengar sedikit isak tangisnya, membuatku membalas pelukannya

"Kumohon, Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu..."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: 27th Floor ::**

 **:: Naruto's POV ::**

Hari sudah semakin sore di Aincrad ini, matahari buatan didunia Virtual ini pun sudah mulai mengenggelamkan dirinya di arah barat, memberikan kesan yang indah pada langit yang berwarna jingga juga awan awan yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari, tapi ini bukanlah keindahan alam, ini keindahan buatan didunia Virtual yang saat ini tengah kupijak

 ****"Menyuruhku untuk datang kesini? Tak kusangka Sasuke suka pamer juga"

Saat ini aku sudah Login kedalam SAO, aku berada dilantai 27, disebuah desa kecil dekat hutan dan sebuah danau yang lebar diujung Selatan Lantai 27 ini, aku datang kesini karena Sasuke mengirimkanku pesan untuk datang kesini, yah aku tahu kalau ia membeli rumah didesa kecil ini

'tok... tok...'

"Sumimasen..."

"Ha'i!"

"Eh?"

Alisku naik sebelah saat mendengar suara perempuan yang membalas ucapan permisiku, tunggu? Ini rumah Sasuke bukan? apa aku salah rumah? Aku bertamu dirumah orang lain begitu?

'Ckleeek...'

"Selamat datang, Naruto-san!"

Aku menghela nafas saat pintunya terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis mungil berambut coklat diikat dua dengan pita berwarna merah, ia memakai baju santai dengan wajah yang kini memancarkan senyumnya kearahku, yah dia memang gadis yang periang, eh? Tapi tunggu dulu!

"Silica-chan? Kau tinggal disini? Apa aku salah rumah?"

"Tidak kok, ini rumah milik Sasuke-san, aku berada disini karena ia menyuruhku untuk tinggal disini"

Aku tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku saat memahami ucapannya barusan, ia tinggal disini? Oii Sasuke, kau tidak melakukan hal hal yang aneh pada gadis ini bukan? tapi tunggu! Ia tadi menyebut Sasuke dengan nama aslinya?

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau nama asli Uchiha sableng itu Sasuke?"

"Eh itu... ia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya dengan nama itu, katanya ia tidak nyaman jika dipanggil dengan nama Uchiha"

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

Aku tertawa pelan, Silica juga ikut tertawa bersamaku, setelah kami tertawa bersama, ia menyuruhku untuk masuk kedalam rumah milik Sasuke ini

..

..

..

..

"Kau pintar dalam memilih Rumah, Sasuke"

Saat ini aku berada diruang tengah rumah ini, rumah yang bergaya khas jepang, dengan ruang tengah dan dapur yang menyatu, serta tiga buah kamar yang tersedia dirumah ini, yah bisa dikatakan rumah yang cukup ideal

Aku meminum kopi yang sebelumnya dibuat oleh Silica, setelah meminumnya sedikit, aku menaruh cangkir kopi itu dan mulai menatap Sasuke dan Silica yang berada didepanku

"Jadi berapa harganya, Sasuke? Dan kenapa Silica tinggal disini?"

"Harganya kurang dari satu setengah juta _Col_ "

"Dan kenapa Silica ada disini, aku menyuruhnya tinggal disini karena ia sekarang teman satu _Party_ -ku, jelas?"

Aku bersidekap dada sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, yah memang wajah tampan dengan ekspresi yang datar, tapi apa benar ia saat ini berbohong atas ucapannya?

"Benarkah? Dan Silica-chan, kau tidak diperlakukan hal hal yang aneh oleh Uchiha ini kan?"

Ucapku menoleh kearah Silica sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke, wajah Silica menjadi merah saat memahami ucapanku tadi, dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia tidak dinodai oleh Uchiha jomblo satu ini

"Oii Naruto! Kau membuatku seolah aku ini seperti orang jahat saja..." 

"Tentu saja! Kan aneh melihat kau dan Silica-chan yang sekarang tinggal satu rumah!"

"Maksudmu, kau ingin menyuruhku untuk mengizinkanmu tinggal dirumah ini juga begitu?"

"Bu-Bukan!"

"Sudahlah, aku membeli rumah ini untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal, lagipula aku yang mengajaknya untuk tinggal dirumahku, ia juga terlihat tidak berkeberatan, iya kan? Silica?"

"Ha'i!"

Aku menepuk jidatku, ada apa dengan Silica? Aku tahu kalau Sasuke sangat tampan dan diminati oleh banyak gadis, sikap Sasuke juga terkadang dingin dengan orang yang baru ia temui, tapi berbeda dengan Silica, ia terlihat akrab dengan gadis kecil itu, mungkin lebih dari apa yang kuperkirakan

"Huft... akan kujelaskan, Silica ini adalah teman akrabku di Aincrad ini bahkan sebelum kau dan aku menyelamatkannya di lantai 40 minggu lalu, aku kenal dengannya jauh sebelum kau memainkan SAO, jadi apa salahnya jika aku mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamaku, lagipula aku dengannya adalah teman"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya saat itu bodoh?!"

"Urusai Dobe! Saat itu aku ingin menceritakannya padamu saat kita bertiga berhasil pergi dari lantai 40 di _Dark Forest,_ tapi kau malah langsung Logout dari SAO"

Yah, aku mengingatnya, saat itu setelah kami berhasil menyelamatkan Silica, Aku dan Sasuke membawanya ke lantai 34 di sebuah padang rumput yang lebar dibagian timur, Sasuke saat itu memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi aku malah mengabaikannya dan Logout dari SAO

Mengabaikan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menatapku, aku menoleh kearah Silica, ia hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum padaku,yah aku tak menyangka kalau gadis kecil ini bukanlah orang yang asing bagi Sasuke

Aku memejamkan mataku, setelah itu aku menghembuskan nafasku dan membuka mataku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Sasuke

"Jadi, apa ada sesuatu sehingga kau memanggilku kesini?"

"Ah tidak ada hal yang penting, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bersantai disini"

"Hah?"

Aku tahu Sasuke mengajakku untuk bersantai dengan maksud yang baik, ia memang menyadari kalau setiap aku Login ke SAO, aku selalu berburu Monster ataupun menyelesaikan Dungeon, tapi selain itu, ada hal yang selalu kucari saat ini, yaitu Asuna dan Kirito, jadi aku tak bisa bersantai dalam hal seperti ini

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, Aku tidak bisa diam saja dan bersantai disini, Sasuke"

"Asuna dan Kirito bukan?"

Aku terdiam membisu saat Sasuke menyebutkan dua nama itu, dua nama yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku, dua nama yang harus ketemukan si pemilik namanya didunia ini, Asuna dan Kirito, teman dan Adikku yang sudah lama tak bertemu denganku

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kalau ada sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk datang kesini"

"Yah, Arigatou Sasuke!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: 45th Floor ::**

 **:: Kazuto's POV ::**

'glup... glup...'

Saat ini aku berada disebuah bar tak jauh dari penginapan dimana Asuna berada, aku duduk di bangku yang berada dipojok, secara perlahan meminum minuman yang sebelumnya sudah kupesan

"Ah..."

Aku menaruh gelas itu kemeja yang berada didepanku, yah akupun sedikit merasa aneh, aku meminum minuman didalam game, tapi aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya padahal tubuh asliku tidak meminum apa apa

"Bagaimana kabar Sugu dan Naruto disana ya?"

Aku mulai menatap langit langit bar ini, sedangkan pikiranku saat ini tengah mencoba meraba ingatanku sebelum aku terjebak di dunia virtual ini, dimana aku, Sugu, dan Naruto tengah bercanda tawa didepan halaman rumah kami

Kenangan manis memang selalu membekas dihati, semua kenanganku bersama Sugu dan Naruto masih kusimpan didalam pikiranku dan tak akan pernah kulupakan

Aku tersenyum saat membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, mungkin saja mereka tengah menonton Tv, makan malam bersama dengan Okaa-san, atau mungkin bercanda ria

"Naruto, Sugu, akankah aku kembali pada kalian berdua...?"

Tak terasa setitik air mata mulai menetes dari ekor mataku, tatapanku menjadi sendu saat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini saat menyadari bahwa aku terjebak didunia virtual ini, dan perasaanku yang kesepian tanpa mereka berdua, seorang Imouto yang amat kusayangi dan juga seorang Aniki yang mau melindungiku dengan segenap jiwanya walaupun ia adalah kakak angkatku

Yah walaupun aku berada di dunia ini bersama Asuna, namun kerinduanku dengan mereka berdua tidak dapat ditahan, kerinduanku dengan canda tawa mereka, rinduku pada ekspresi bahagia mereka berdua, serta hal yang juga kurindukan adalah saat mereka menungguku dimeja makan untuk makan bersamaku

Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini, aku tak tahu, mungkin saja Suguha sedang belajar dikamarnya, dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan PC nya, atau mungkin saat ini Sugu tengah tertidur dibawa mimpi yang indah, serta Naruto yang biasanya mengobrol dengan Kaa-san diruang tengah

Aku menghapus air mata yang mulai jatuh kepipiku dengan lenganku, mencoba mengubah wajah senduku dengan ekspresi tersenyum, mencoba menutupi kesedihanku dengan senyumanku

Yah kuharap nanti setelah aku berhasil keluar dari Gamer kematian ini, aku tersadar dari kesadaranku, dan Naruto juga Suguha berada didepanku dengan memberikan senyum indah mereka padaku nantinya, nantinya...

"Tunggu aku kembali, Naruto, Sugu..."

..

..

..

..

..

"Huaaah..."

Sedikit rasa kantuk mulai mencoba merayuku untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang sudah lelah, lagipula ini memang sudah malam, sudah seharusnya player sepertiku untuk tidur dimalam hari dan menyambut pagi yang indah nanti

'drap... drap...'

Saat ini aku sudah berada dipenginapan tempat Asuna, niatku sih untuk pergi kembali ke kamar sewaanku dan tidur diatas selembar Futon, yah aku hanya menyewa satu kamar, biarlah Asuna yang menggunakan Kasur dan aku yang akan tidur dilantai nantinya

Bukan karena aku tidak punya banyak _Col_ sih, hanya saja aku tergesa gesa saat membawa Asuna kepenginapan dan hanya menyewa satu kamar, yah lagipula saat itu HP Bar milik Asuna masih berada dalam kondisi berwarna kuning, jadi aku membawanya kekamar sewaanku dan memberikannya beberapa HP Potion untuk memulihkan HP Bar miliknya

'Ckleek...'

"Aku kembali, Asuna-"

Ucapanku terhenti saat mataku tak melihat keberadaan Asuna, aku berjalan kedalam kamar, aku memperhatikan sekitarku, mungkin saja Asuna bersembunyi berniat untuk mengagetkanku, tapi tunggu? Apa ia benar benar pergi malam malam seperti ini?

"Asuna?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: 47th Floor : Floria ::**

 **:: Naruto's POV ::**

"Huft..."

Hari sudah malam, langit yang dipenuhi dengan binta bintang yang bersinar indah didampingi dengan sang bulan yang menggantikan peran sang matahari, aku menatap bulan itu, aku masih sadar kalau bulan itu adalah palsu, lagipula aku juga masih berada di Aincrad, dunia Virtual yang telah menjebak 10.000 orang didalamnya

Yah disinilah aku, dilantai 47 ini, tepatnya di _Floria_ dimana semuanya hampir dipenuhi dengan taman bunga yang indah, bahkan saat ini aku tengah berbaring diatas bunga bunga sambil memandang langit

Hari ini sudah banyak lantai yang kujelajahi hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Asuna dan Kazuto, dan dari beberapa lantai yang kujelajahi, tak ada satupun petunjuk yang berarti

Mungkin terdengar bodoh, kau mencari seseorang yang bahkan tidak diketahui keberadaannya, mana mungkin ada orang bodoh yang melakukan hal seperti itu bukan?

Namun aku melakukannya, aku melakukan hal itu, mencari keberadaan Kazuto dan Asuna yang bahkan tidak kuketahui mereka berada atau mungkin mereka telah tiada, awalnya aku ingin menyerah, namun ku keraskan hati ini dan kutanamkan niat untuk terus mencari keberadaan mereka berdua

"Huft..."

Aku menghembuskan nafasku, menghirup udara yang beraromakan bunga bunga yang wangi, semilir angin perlahan menerpa diriku untuk membawa kedalam damainya ketenangan, mencoba merasakan nyamannya posisi berbaringku kali ini, langit yang dihiasi dengan bintang bintang seakan menyegarkan mataku

Jam terus berjalan, malam pun semakin larut, perlahan aku mulai berdiri dari acara berbaringku, kembali menatap langit yang indah, setelah itu aku berjalan kearah _Warp Area_ untuk pindah ke lantai lain dan mencari tempat yang sepi untuk Logout dari SAO

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Aku terdiam saat mendengar namaku dipanggil oleh suara yang terdengar feminim, suara yang amat kukenal, suara yang sudah lama tak kudengar, suara yang perlahan mengikis kerinduanku pada pemilik suara ini

Aku berbalik, mataku perlahan membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang gadis didepanku kini tengah menatapku dengan terkejut, gadis yang amat manis, berambut caramel panjang dengan iris mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, serta kulit putihnya yang terkena sinar rembulan memberikan kesan cantik pada dirinya

"A-Asuna? Kau Asuna?"

"Naruto-kun?"

Aku tersenyum bahagia saat orang yang telah lama kucari sekarang berada didepanku, rasa rinduku yang membalut hati ini perlahan terkikis habis tak tersisa, akupun berlari kearahnya lalu mengenggam kedua tangannya

"Asuna! Syukurlah kau tidak apa apa, Kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu saat pertama kali mendengar terjadi insiden pada game SAO"

Ucapku padanya, sedangkan ia hanya tersenyum simpul, ia melepaskan tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya, perlahan ia membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukannya yang membuatku terkejut

"Hisashiburi... Naruto-kun!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** Yosh! Kembali lagi denganku **Kurosaki Kitahara** di Fic **Game Breaker!** Di Chapter ke #4 ini!

Bagaimana kabar Reader-san Semua? Yah saya doakan semoga baik baik saja, dan yang sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat, kudoakan semoga cepat sembuh

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena kelamaan Update, minggu ini saya habiskan untuk maraton Anime yang belum saya tonton di Hardisk Laptop, yah kisaran ada lima lebih Anime yang belum ditonton dengan Episode yang mencapai 1-12 dan 1-24 guna untuk mencari inspirasi Fic, ByTheWay, Saranin dong Anime yang bagus buat saya! Diutamakan Genre Romance, Slice of Life, School. Ecchi juga gak apa apa :v :v

Dan yap! Chapter kali ini Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Asuna, yah mungkin pertemuan yang kurang romantis, lagipula mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih, mereka hanya sebatas teman saja, dan sisanya, kedepannya akan dimulai Konflik yang sudah kubicarakan sebelumnya!

Dan soal hubungan Sasuke dengan Silica, mereka hanya sebatas teman kok, mereka berdua memang berteman sudah lama di Aincrad, dan kenapa alasan Sasuke mengajak Silica untuk tinggal bersamanya? Tuh udah dijelasin diatas, yang jelas Sasuke peduli dengan temannya, lagian kan gak enak kalo punya rumah Cuma tinggal sendirian? #plak :v

Membahas tentang Asuna, entah kenapa aku merasa kalo sifat Asuna di Canon dan di Fic ini agak beda, yah beda gimana gitu, tapi akan kuusahakan akan membuat sifatnya sama seperti di Canonnya

Soal _My Lovely Imouto_ , Suguha-chan, yap! Perannya sebagai adik yang baik udah dimulai, terlihat di Scene dimana ia menenangkan Naruto dengan kata kata lembutnya, sifatnya di Fic ini pun aku usahakan tidak terlalu melenceng jauh dari Sifat aslinya di Canon!

Dan Kirito? Kedepannya dia bakal saingan sama Naruto buat ngerebutin Asuna! :v :v

Dan saatnya untuk balasan Review!

 **Fahzi Luchifer :** Sankyuu Pujiannya, dan ini Udah update! Soal itu, Sasuke punya alasan tersendiri, jadi saya belum bisa memberitahukannya #ThxForReview

 **Aria :** Untuk hal itu kita lihat saja kedepannya! Soalnya aku belum kepikiran sih :v #ThxForReview

 **ASCTERIOS :** Thx atas kritik dan sarannya, akan saya usahakan agar lebih baik lagi kedepannya! #ThxForReview

 **Naomi Yuichi :** Sankyuu Pujiannya Naomi-san, yah pas aku nulis cerita juga gak kebayang alurnya beda sama Canonnya, di Canonnya kan Kirito yang dikeroyok ama guild _Titan's Hard_ , disini malah si Silica yang digebukin ama Guild itu :v :v

Soal _Akatsuki,_ aku belum kepikiran untuk nambah anggotanya, pengennya sih begitu tapi belum ada chara yang pas untuk menjadi anggota baru _Akatsuki,_ Kamu juga boleh ngasih saran kok ke saya!

Disini Asuna udah masuk ke Guild _Knight of Blood_ , dan soal Kirito ketemu ama Sachi, jawabannya adalah belum, namun pertemuan mereka di Fic ini kayaknya gak terjadi deh, kita lihat aja kedepannya

Tebakan Kamu masih setengah benar, kenapa begitu? Karena disini Suguha benci ama SAO, jadi gak mungkin deh kalo Suguha ikut main SAO, dan penampilan Suguha jika masuk SAO, saya lebih memilih Reality dengan sedikit sentuhan imajinasi saya, yah walaupun saya juga suka sama Chara Leafa

Thx dukungannya, lain kali saya akan mampir ke Fic milikmu #ThxForReview

 **Asd :** Ini udah Lanjut, so... Happy Reading #ThxForReview

 **4A-GE :** Yap! Emang niat saya mau begitu, Evo dari _Cursed Katana_ milik Naruto akan menjadi _Unique Skill_ di Fic ini! #ThxForReview

 **Aiberg :** untuk hal itu kita lihat saja kedepannya, saya tidak terlalu suka menebar Spoiler :v #ThxForReview

 **Mr. 22 :** Sankyuu Pujiannya, saya sungguh senang! #ThxForReview

 **NtapsJiwa :** ini udah lanjut, So... Happy Reading dan semoga kamu puas dengan chapter kali ini! #ThxForReview

 **Joe The Polite Flamer :** Sankyuu sudah memberitahukannya! Sudah saya benarkan kok! Sekali lagi Sankyuu #ThxForReview

 **Yagami Uzumaki :** Kemungkinan iya, dan pertanyaanmu sudah dijawab di review atas #ThxForReview

 **Saputraluc000 :** Kali ini Naruto ketemu dengan Asuna dulu, kan kurang greget kalo langsung ketemu ama Kirito :v #ThxForReview

 **Rhistal :** Sankyuu atas dukungannya! Soal itu kayaknya sih masih lama, tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya! #ThxForReview

 **Uchiha Namikaze Venom :** ini udah lanjut, Happy Reading! #ThxForReview

 **Nightmare99 :** Ini udah lanjut, dah itu aja :v :v #ThxForReview

 **HyperBlack Hole :** ini udah Update, maaf kalo kelamaan, Gomennasai! #ThxForReview

 **KidsNo TERROR13 :** ini udah lanjut, Happy Reading! #ThxForReview

Mungkin segitu saja Balasan Review kemarin, saya sangat senang banyak dukungan juga Review yang datang pada saya, Sankyuu atas dukungan kalian semua!

Mungkin cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita kali ini, jangan lupa untuk RnR dan jangan bosan untuk menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ya! Jaa!

::

::

 **:: Kurosaki Kitahara** _Has Been Logged Out_ **::**


End file.
